


Stick Boy and Match Girl

by Maidservant_Hecubus



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Altered Mental States, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, BLIPS AND CHITZ!!, Beating, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dark, Drug Abuse, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gun Kink, I mean damn what DOESN'T Evil do to rick?, Knives, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Mental Health Issues, Mr. Meeseeks!, Multi, Needles, No Incest, No Underage Sex, Non-Consensual Bondage, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Predicament Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strangulation, The Flesh Curtains, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Young Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), no piss/scat/vomit, too many kinks and triggers to list..., unless you count rick/other ricks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maidservant_Hecubus/pseuds/Maidservant_Hecubus
Summary: Angry and Idealistic, Rick Sanchez C-137 is 23 years old and the most intelligent mammal in the multiverse. Using their band The Flesh Curtains as a cover, Rick, Birdperson, and Squanchy will do anything in their power to stop the Gromflomites from expanding the Galactic Federation...when they’re not trashing hotel rooms. After their latest gig, Rick picks up what he thinks is going to be a one night stand, but she turns out to be far more than meets the eye and their lives are linked in a way even the amazing brain of Rick Sanchez couldn't have anticipated. Will she be the key to the success of the the rebellion, or will she burn his world to the ground?(Honestly this is going to literally be like 90% filthy Sanchez smut with some plot thrown in while you're not looking. PLEASE READ THE TAGS Just about anything goes and I will try to keep the tags accurate and will add other pairings as they are revealed, I'm not out to trigger anyone here <3 )Updated weekly on Friday Afternoons.





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy meets girl, girl tries to shoot boy,

**Stick Boy and Match Girl**

_Stick Boy liked Match Girl,_

_He liked her a lot._

_He liked her cute figure,_

_he thought she was hot._

 

_But could a flame ever burn_

_for a match and a stick?_

_It did quite literally;_

_he burned up quick._

  _-Tim Burton_

 

_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_

 

**Chapter One**

 

The last piercing notes faded across the theater and the lanky bass player with wild silver-blue hair, a bondage collar, and a skull belt buckle grabbed the mic. “FUCK YEAH!!!! THAT’S THE FU-FUCKING SHOW, DAWGS!!!” he flipped off the audience and they roared. “I’M DIRTY SANCHEZ, WITH BIRDPERSON, AND FUCKIN’ SQUAAAAANCHY!!” the orange cat person snared his drums and threw devil horns with his paws.  “WE’RE THE FLESH CURTAINS AND YOU'RE A BUNCH OF _*BELCH*_ FUCKING LOSERS!!” The roar of the audience doubled “GOOOOOD NIIGHT BLIPS AND CHITZ!!”

The house lights came up as the curtains fell. Rick Sanchez (a.k.a. Dirty Sanchez, a.k.a. Rick C-137, and a.k.a. Rick “The Dick” Sanchez to his “favourite” groupies) lept off the side of the stage and ducked out under the curtain to blend in with the tail end of the crowd in order to avoid the inevitable sea of fans, groupies, and other hangers on waiting at the back doors. He was bored and tired, a dangerous combination for him and anyone that caught his attention.

Rick stepped out of the theater lobby onto the bright, dazzling light show that was Blips and Chitz.  He let the melodious bells and buzzers of the games wash over him as he let out a sigh and stole a swig from the flask he kept in his back pocket. He shuddered and felt the tension begin to melt away from his shoulders as he made his way across the arcades midway.

His favourite bar in the place was down in the sub-sub-sub-sub-basement level, with the older games, the sketchier partons, and the stronger drinks. There he could _really_ relax, get shit faced, possibly score some Kalaxian Crystals, and definitely, _definitely_ find a piece of ass.  Rick slinked out of the lift tube and slicked his hair back with his hand while taking a cursory glance around the bar area. He immediately spotted one of the more reliable dealers off to his right and coolly approached the blue and orange speckled creature.

“Wha-wh-what up, YixxJWn?!” Rick greeted as he extended his knuckles in greeting. YixxJWn hissed and chirped in reply and extended a proboscis to meet Rick's knuckles in an approximation of a fist-bump. “Y-You got any of th-that K-lax?”

The dealer clicked and wheezed in affirmation and produced a baggie of purple dust from a cavity inside it's thorax. Rick grinned from ear to ear, “YixxJWn for the w-win!” he slipped a glass jar of what appeared to be standard earth cockroaches from a pocket inside his vest. “Think this’ll cover it?” Rick asked.

YixxJWn hissed in affirmation and they made their trade, the jar disappearing into the same cavity that produced the drugs and Rick wiping the mucus coating the bag off on his ratty jeans before slipping the baggie into his back pocket.

“P-pleaaaasure as always, Yixx!!” the two “fist"-bumped again. YixxJWn sputtered off to find its next client and Rick turned into a nearby dark corner, retrieved the baggie from his pocket and dipped his pinky in to scoop out a small bump with his finger nail. He hunched over to inhale the dust, just a quick hit to get the evening going. He shivered from head to toe and his eyes took on a soft blue glow. “WHoo! Let's g-get this fucking p-party started!”

He stepped out of the shadow back into the bar, everything was in ultra-high definition with a slight purple aura around the edges. Just how he liked his evening to start. Now to find some more carnal action. He scanned the population of the bar for something appealing. A few familiar faces jumped out: the three titted Eccentrica Gallumbits from  Eroticon VI, but he had been there done that and he heard she was obsessed with some two headed weirdo now. Snzzplok Garampijan, the tri-gendered amphibious bi-ped, again snooze fest. They were a good lay, but would go on about politics for HOURS after. Gary the standard middle aged human male from Blips and Chitz accounting, now that was one kinky bastard. Rick exhaled and ran his hand through his hair still scanning he was bored and he wanted NEW.

His gaze finally landed on a pair of Galactic Federation regulation issue knee-high combat boots that were covered in a non-regulation layer of filth. The boots owner was similarly clad in a VERY non-regulation black TactiSknn® skin suit that looked like it had been painted on. Ricks vision focused to only them. His eyes trailed up from the boots along long, muscular legs, thighs he wanted to feel crushing his skull, a round firm ass, and the slight swell of hips that on a human would indicate female, not that he was assuming or picky! His gaze turned full leer ended at the back of the person's head where short cropped  black hair dusted the warm cinnamon brown skin of their neck. He not so subtly adjusted himself in his pants and strode towards the quiet end of the bar where his target was perched.  As he got closer his view improved, they were hunched over bar, a line of empty shot glasses scattered to their side, the short black hair actually sharply tapered down to brush their chin in a dramatic wedge, and  yes! Tits! Bonus! He grinned at his luck, perfection would be one of each in their pants but he knew better than to hold out for perfection.

Rick slid up to their right, leaning backwards with his elbows propped on the bar, hips thrust forward to better display “not-so-little rick" through his ripped, skin tight jeans. He put on his smuggest smile and leered down angling for a hint of cleavage, “hey-hey sw-swee, baby, how would-how would you like to be the n-next ex-Mr. or Mrs. Sanchez?”

Their head turned slightly and their eyes rolled the rest of the way to take in the asshole bothering them. “How about you go fuck yourself.” Slurred a distinctly female voice touched with the hint of an accent.

Rick cackled “Oh, Baby I totally, I totally would but I'm not on speaking terms with myself right now!” he swung himself around and settled on the bar stool next to her. She sighed, rolled her eyes again, and downed the shot that had been sitting in front of her. This asshole was going to take some persuading to move the fuck on.

Rick, ignoring her rolling eyes waved down the bartender, “H-hey barkeep! Another round for my la-lady friend here and I'll have - I'll have three of whatever she's having!” he clarified holding up three fingers.The bartender nodded in acknowledgement of the order. Rick leaned one arm on the bar and swiveled in his seat to face her. Still hunched over the bar, she turned her head to face him completely. Glaring up at him with tired dark almond eyes rimmed in smudged kohl that faded into bruise-like dark circles. She wrinkled her aquiline nose and curled her lips in a sneer.

“Fuck off.” she hissed.

“I’m trying to!” Rick grinned like an idiot, “I’m hoping you can help-help me out!” he swung his legs back and forth in the air like an eager child. “What’s your name, g-gorgeous?”

“Ash.” she sighed in resignation.

“Like, j-just Ash? That’s kinda hot. Like is it short for something or just,” Rick spread his hands out in front of him “Ash?”

“Just. Ash.” she growled.

“Woah okay, so l-like Gotta-catch-em-all Ash? Or like Boomstick Ash? Names, Rick,” he was babbling, still grinning from ear to ear. “Rick Sanchez, with the Flesh Curtains, Aka Rick-the-Dic…” He froze at the feeling of cold hard metal pressing up under his chin and the distinct whine of a laser pistol warming up. His grin only faltered slightly as he lifted both hands in the air in a gesture of surrender.

“B-Boomstick Ash, g-gotcha!” He swallowed hard, his adam's apple bobbing as the gun pressed sharper into the soft flesh under his jaw. Only moving his eyes he looked down to see her hand gripping….another arm...that was holding a very, very illegally modified laser pistol, as if she could get any hotter!

Rick craned his neck ever so slightly to catch a glimpse of where her other arm _should_ actually be. What he saw was torn fabric and bare wires. No blood, but it was most definitely not detached on purpose. He cautiously pointed a single finger towards her left shoulder “H-hey, you need a…” he giggled uncontrollably “hand, with that?”

Ash squinted and tilted her head in disbelief, this asshole was either insane or had a death wish. She growled and disarmed the pistol and she lowered it (and her other arm) from his chin. “Just fuck the fuck off.”

Rick slowly lowered his hands, still keeping them in sight. “No, Ba-Babe, seriously I can fix your shit.”

“You’re a musician and high as fuck,” she explained as if to a toddler “you don’t know shit about anything but getting your dick wet so Fuck. Off.”

“Well you-you’re half right! I also happen to be the smartest mammal in the mul-multiverse! So let me look at your fucked up arm.”

“Riiight, and I’m a Gazorpian princess,” she sneered.

The bartender returned with four full shot glasses of something green and slightly glowing. Ash grabbed two of them and downed them in quick succession. Rick took his first shot and left the other on the on the counter.

“O-Okay, princess.” Rick licked his teeth, “Wanna bet?” he pulled the baggie of  Kalaxian Crystal dust out of his back pocket and tossed it on the bartop in front of her. “I fix your arm, you come back to my place and share that with me. I fuck your shit up worse, it’s all-all yours.” he grinned and downed his second shot.

“And I get to shoot you.” she added in agreement, her eyes lighting up as she eyed the bag.

“Baby, if that’s what gets you going then we are going to have some fucking fun!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_
> 
> What no Smut? Don't worry, keep reading. ;)
> 
> This is my First EVERYTHING. First fanfic, first smut. Be kind <3  
> I have a backlog of chapters ready so I will be posting at least weekly. First person to spot the reference to another sci-fi franchise gets a Simple Rick wafer cookie!
> 
> _/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy betting.

“Juss-just a litt*erugh*little further,” Rick claimed as he lead Ash down the fourth identical hotel corridor. His high was wearing off and so was her buzz.

“For fucks sake, Sanchez. I will shoot you right now if you don't figure out where the fuck your room is.” Ash growled.

“N-n-no it's all cool, don't even trip. I-I got this.” he reassured her as he reached into his vest pocket and pulled a flat white gun with a glowing green cartridge on the top. Before Ash could react Rick pointed the gun at the wall next to her and fired. Instead of a blast or explosion a swirling green...portal?...appeared on the wall. 

“What the fu-” Ash was cut off as he grabbed her right wrist and pulled her towards and through the portal with more strength than she expected from the skinny man.

“And awaaaaaay,” he sing-songed as she suddenly felt like she was falling, “We go!!” he finished as they both landed with a soft thud on a king sized bed. 

Ash scrambled off the bed and to her feet as Rick sat where he landed, legs spread, cackling like a madman. Her hand darted out like a snake and grabbed the brass ring dangling from his leather collar, dragging his face inches from hers. 

“What the fuck was that?!” she demanded “where the fuck did you take me?” 

He let out a raspy laugh against the tension she put on his collar. “J-just skipping ahead to the, to the inevitable, baby.” she gave the ring an angry jerk and he groaned obscenely and rolled his hips, “ooh, i-i mean Mis-Mistress.” he mock corrected himself and bit his lower lip.

Ash tsked at him in frustration, shoved him away from her, tried to ignore the way her core tightened at his reaction, and turned to leave. 

“W-wait! Haha I'm sorry I'm, I'm a real asshole sometimes.” he launched himself off the bed and pushed ahead of her to make his way out to the sitting area. “This is my s-suite, portaling in was easier than trying to navigate all those fucking identical hallways.” he explained. “Now come on and let me fix your sh-shitty arm.” he grabbed a box of miscellaneous electronics from the sideboard and flopped in a nearby chair.

Ash rolled her eyes and followed him into the sitting room. She stood looking down at him as he rummaged through his mystery box and dropped her detached arm unceremoniously on the coffee table in front of him, “Have at it, Science boy. Where's the mini bar?”

“Fuck the mini bar,” Rick chided without looking up, “The bathtub is fully, fully stocked per my concert rider!” She arched an eyebrow and poked her head into the bathroom, sure enough the party-sized tub was filled with iced down bottles of every liquor imaginable. 

“G-grab me a bottle of whatever and help yourself!” Rick called from the sitting room. Ash shrugged and grabbed the first two bottles she could reach. She walked back into the sitting room, placed the bottles down on the coffee table and sat down in the chair across from Rick. 

“ThaaAAank yooOOou!” he sang as he reached across the pile of pieces that had once been her arm to grab a bottle. He deftly removed the cap and chugged back half the contents before setting it down and hunching back over his work.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing?!” Ash cried at the pile of trash that had previously been her left arm thank-you-very much.

“Relax, Babe! I told you I'd fix your shit. This design s-sucked. I'm fixing it.” Rick said. He shifted to access his back pocket and tossed the baggy of Kalaxian on to her lap. “D-do something useful and cut us some lines for when I'm done.”

Ash sneered at him “We're only sharing if you fix my arm.” She reminded him.

“Yeah, yeah.” he dismissed her “or you get to shoot me or whatever gets you off, sugar. Just - just get the lines ready and let me work.”

She huffed in annoyance and took a swig from her bottle but set to the task of prepping lines anyway. She was going to get trashed regardless, getting the arm fixed was just frosting as far as she was concerned.

Finished prepping four lines of Kalaxian Crystal she flopped back in the chair to examine the ceiling while she listened to the scrapes and buzzes of Rick doing who knew what to her arm. 

This was apparently her life now. Broke, broken, drinking the bottom of the barrel, and following some strung out musician back to his room for a shot at a high enough high to forget her shit for three seconds. Her last job had gone bad, real bad, like at-least-she-was-alive-fat-lotta-good-that-did-her- now bad. The client had grossly under pitched the objective, the target knew she was coming, and she had escaped through what she could only assume was blind luck. That's okay, she smirked to herself as she took another drink, that particular client wouldn't have any more jobs for her or anybody else. The last of her cash was well spent to get back to the son-of-a-glip-glop and teaching him a lesson with the wrong end of a plasma rifle. She chuckled to herself remembering the look on his faces.

“N-nice to see you chilling out f-finally!” Rick grinned at her across the table. 

Ash tilted her head down to glare at him. “Is it fucking fixed yet?”

Rick grinned even wider and raised the arm up by the bicep, waving it at her. “Yuuuu*belch*p! I WIN THE BET, BABY!”

Ash eyed him skeptically, “Well give it over then.” she demanded reaching out for her arm.

“Uh-uh-uh,” Rick scolded, shaking her arm at her, “You gotta - you gotta come over here so I can fit it back on.” he leaned back in the chair, dangling the arm to the side, and patted his knee.

She huffed and pushed herself up out of the chair and walked around to his side of the coffee table. She stopped at his side, her hand on her hip. If she had both they would have been crossed in front of her chest. He recognized the vague military parade rest in her stance and frowned slightly at the implications of that plus her G-Fed issue boots… fuck it, she was still hot and CLEARLY not in any sort of active duty. He caught her off guard by grabbing her waist and pulling her down to sit across his lap.

“Hey!” she exclaimed, twisting to try to escape his far stronger than it should be grip, feeling his ...belt buckle?...grinding into her hip.

“Oof!” he huffed, she was about three times as heavy as she looked, he would bet his portal gun that she was more metal than flesh.  Hey as long as she had it where it counted! He tightened his grip on her waist. “Chill - Chill out, babe! I gottta se - see what I’m doing!” She growled and stopped moving, shooting him some severe side eye while he began to work. 

He was totally focused, he set to work pulling and connecting tubes and wires. She relaxed slightly, staring fascinated as his long, limber fingers danced across the bionic system connections with the skill and precision of a master pianist. She was so absorbed in watching him work she barely heard the final *click* as he finished setting her arm into place. 

“All-all done, Sugar!” he chirped bouncing his knee under her. “Check it, check it out!” 

Still on his lap she tested her left arm with a stretch and a twist. It was… lighter! By at least half if not more. Furious she swung her leg around to face him, straddling his lap, pinning him to the chair. She grabbed him again by his choker and gave him a hard shake, “What the hell did you do, you idiot!?” she demanded, wiping out her laser pistol with her other hand (it worked like an arm should at least!) and pressing it to his temple “I need it to WORK, and that means it needs to fucking stay together, this shit will get crushed if I breath on it wrong!!” she seethed.

Rick moaned and rolled his hips against her while rubbing his temple along the pistol barrel like a cat marking its territory. She froze, stunned at his reaction, disturbed by the liquid heat she felt pooling in her center, “My god, you are absolutely insane!” she accused him. 

Rick grinned tilting his head into the pistol she had loosened her grip on ever so slightly. “No-now, baby, you don’t have to go calling me by name jus-just yet.” He took slight advantage of her dumbfounded state and slid his hands down to grip her hips and grind her down onto his now obvious erection. She gasped and the hold on her gun faltered further. Rick smirked. Flesh where it counted. 

“It’s an up-upgrade, Sugar.” he purred at her.  “I don’t know who made that piece of shit but it was at least - at least twice as heavy as it needed to be for the same structural integrity. I took the basic framework and reinforced it with some Plutonium I had lying around and added a few tweeks here and there and blah, blah boring science shit, blah blah. There's an un-scannable hidden compartment in you upper arm, you seemed like the kind of girl that would be into - into that sort of thing.” Ash twisted her arm around looking at what she now saw was the very fine work he had done. “NOW LET’S GET WREEEECKED!” he jumped up still holding her. 

Ash dropped her pistol in surprise as Rick carried her around to the other side of the coffee table. By looking at him he should NOT have had the strength to lift her an inch let alone carry her like a child. He dropped them both into the chair positioning her straddling his lap and facing the lines of K-Lax she had prepped. His hand slid their way back to her hips in a light but firm hold. He leaned forward and rested his chin on her shoulder, his breath was hot on her neck as he purred in her ear, “L-ladies first.” 

The last of Ash’s resolve faded as he handed her a rolled up bill of a currency she didn’t recognize.  _ Fuck it, _ she thought, time to forget the shit she was in and have some fucking fun for once. She leaned forward, purposefully rolling her hips back against him and arching her back. She put the tube to her nose and deftly inhaled two lines of the K-Lax like a seasoned pro. She licked her finger and picked up the remaining dust from her lines. She shuddered and leaned back against Rick's bare chest, languidly sucking the drug from her finger. She looked up at him with her now blue tinted eyes and smiled handing the rolled bill back to him, “Your turn, Science Boy.”

Rick let out a deep, satisfied laugh and took the tube from her. Wrapping one arm firmly around her waist as much to keep her upright as to keep her pressed against him, he leaned around her and inhaled his share, dropping the bill on the coffee table and swiping his finger through the remnants much as she had done. He giggled and flopped back into the chair dragging her back with him as he rubbed the last of the dust into his gums. He shuddered as the high took him again, “So-so, Baby, you still wanna, s-shoot me?” he asked sounding almost hopeful that she did.

“I haven't decided yet, I want to see if you’re good for anything else first.” she purred, sliding her hands down to release his hold on her hips. A sound of protest escaped his throat as she lifted herself up but his grin returned as she turned around to face him and straddled his lap again. She settled back in with a roll of her hips eliciting another moan from Rick's lips. 

“Baby, I’m good- I’m good at lots of things,” he thrust against her for emphasis “Q-quantum Mechanics, transdimensional particle physics, Bi-bioengineering, genetic manipulation, and - and I play a fucking schwifty bass.” he smirked, teasingly avoiding the intent behind her comment.

Ash sucked her teeth at his attempt to be cute and leaned forward against his chest, “I was thinking more applied physics and thermodynamics.” she breathed in his ear. 

Rick slid his hands down her back to knead her firm ass. “I ex-excel at those fields,” he growled into her neck, inhaling her scent of machine oil and vanilla. “Should - Should I give you a hands-on demonstration?” 

She let out a breathy laugh, “Show me what you got.”  

One of his hands smoothed up her back to tangle in the longer hair at the side of her head. With a firm tug he pulled her head to the side exposing more of her neck. He licked and nipped at the tender flesh below her ear, “Ju-just try to keep up with the class.” he rumbled into her throat.  

Her hands smoothed their way up his chest and continued higher to tangle in his wild silver hair. He was far too young to have gone grey, she mused, and then lost the thought as she felt a tug at the zipper of her skin suit and felt the tight fabric pealing away from her as his hot mouth trailed kisses down the flesh of her newly exposed skin. She bit her lip as he freed her breasts, and moaned as he wrapped his lips around one of her hard brown nipples. Reflexively she began rubbing her hot core along the hard length of him still trapped behind his pants.

Rick hummed in appreciation of her response, and gently closed his teeth around her, his tongue flicked the tip of her sensitive bud, his hand continued to drag her zipper down. 

“Oh God, “ she breathed. 

“That’s-that’s it, Baby.” he groned around her breast, “say my name!” 

She gasped and loosed a throaty chuckle, “You asshole.” 

“Same thing, Sugar,” Rick laughed as he shifted his attention to her other breast. He spread his hand flat against the exposed skin of her stomach and slid it around her side and down her back beneath the skinsuit. He squeezed her bare ass then dipped his fingers further down to see if she was as wet as hoped. 

“S-shit, Baby, you’re drenched!” he removed his hand from her clothes and released her nipple from his mouth. She whined at the loss then moaned as she looked down to see him suck his wet fingers into his mouth to taste her. He hummed around his fingers. “And you taste fu-fucking fantastic.” 

She could actually feel herself blush, she never fucking blushed,  _ it must be the high _ , she told herself. Her breathing was heavy and her hips were moving of their own accord. Ash felt Rick reach up and detangle her hands from his hair, bringing them down to rest on his chest. He swept his hands up her sides and dipped into the open front of her skinsuit sliding it down her shoulders and off her arms exposing her down to her hips. She shivered at the cool hotel room air on her exposed skin. 

“Got-gotta warm you up, huh?” he mused.

She nodded, “Thermodynamics.”

He stood up pulling her with him. Holding her steady with a hand on her hip he reached down and swiped the contents of the coffee table to the floor. Rick gripped her waist and pulled her down so she was sitting on the edge of the table. He knelt on the floor between her spread legs and reached down to scoop up the bag of K-Lax from where it had fallen, “wanna boost?” He waved the bag up at her.

She grinned in agreement. Smiling he opened the bag and scooped a bump out with his pinky nail and offered it up to her, she leaned down to inhale it, her eyes rolling back as her high came back. Rick quickly took his own hit, put the bag away and gently pressed his hand between her breasts, urging her to lay back on the table. As she complied his hand dragged down her stomach, teased her navel, and continued down to reclaim the zipper pull that had stopped just at the swell of her mons. He resumed his business of unwrapping her, leaning in to follow the the zipper down, teasing her with the tip of his nose, his breath warm on her flesh. He grinned at the tickle of dark, curly hair on his lips. Oh yes, she was a real girl where it counted.  He turned his head to nip at her inner thigh as his hands urged her hips up so he could bring the zipper down and around to end at the small of her back, exposing her to him completely. Damn did he love utilitarian clothing!

He spared a moment to appreciate his view before scooping his hands under her thighs and urging her legs over his shoulders. Finally, he was where he had wanted to be since he spotted her in the bar. 

“I wanna - I wanna feel you crushing my skull, Baby,” he groaned into her thigh. All she could do was moan as she felt his tongue dip into her wet folds to taste her. He used two fingers to spread her lips apart, lapping at her heat from bottom to top. She tasted like candy on his his tongue. She whimpered as he wrapped his lips around her swollen clit, flicking it lazily with his tongue. Ash squirmed against him and crossed her ankles behind his neck, the heels of her boots digging into his shoulder blades urging him on. She heard the click and metallic slide of Rick undoing his belt, a rustle of fabric, and the zip of a fly. He hummed against her as he slid a hand into his pants to stroke himself. Her breathing was hot and heavy as her hips lifted to meet his clever tongue. 

“More…” she breathed.

Rick was happy to oblige, continuing his relentless attack on her swollen clit, still lazily stroking his hard-on, he slipped two long fingers into her hot, wet heat. Her inner muscles clenched and pulsed around his fingers and her thighs were a vice around his skull. Slowly, he thrust his two fingers in and out, lapping the juices he drew from her center. Curling his fingers up he felt her tremble around him as he massaged her most sensitive spot. Her vocalizations were reduced to a low pitched keening. He groaned against her and stroked himself harder using his thumb to catch and spread the precum that was leaking from his painfully hard cock.

“Tha-That's it, Baby. That's what I wanna, I wanna hear.” He rasped, continuing to pump his fingers inside of her.

She whined, an aching needful sound, then suddenly shifted so she was pushing him away from her with her booted feet. “St-stop,” she gasped letting go of his hair and pushing herself up.

In an instant he had pushed himself away from her, crouched back with both hands up, palms spread, his chin glistening with her essence, jeans around his knees, cock jutting up against his stomach, his eyes wide in panic.  “S-s-shit, S-sorry! What - what h-happened?!” he sputtered.

She grinned down at him, her eyes dilated from lust as much as the high she was riding. “I said,” she reach down and grabbed the ring in his collar and yanking him up to stand with her, “m o r e.” She drew the word out as she shoved him back into the chair. 

He let out a stuttering relieved laugh and sank back in the chair. “Ye-Yes Ma'am!” he breathed.

She straddled his lap again, skin to hot fevered skin. She trapped his erection between his stomach and her molten core, slowly rubbing herself along his length. His eyes rolled in his head as he gripped her hips, urging her on. Again she took him by his collar and tugged his face to hers. She bent down to lick and suck his bottom lip into her mouth, drinking in the taste of herself. 

“S-shit, you’re not gonna have to shoot me if you- if you keep this up, Babe.” he moaned into her mouth. 

“Don’t bet on it,” she breathed, reaching between them to grasp his cock. She squeezed it hard, circling her thumb around the head, slowly pumping it between them. 

He groaned and his head lolled as he went cross eyed from her touch. “Ash,” he hissed, “Baby, pl-please…” he begged, blindly thrusting into her hand.

“That’s it, Science Boy,” she purred, guiding his head to her entrance, “Say. My. Name.” 

His world went white as she impaled herself on his cock. Searing heat and gripping muscles surrounded him. She gasped feeling him stretch and fill her like she hadn’t been in… far too long… they both paused for a breathless moment. He twitched inside of her and she rolled against him. Her hands tangled in his hair, as his found her hips again. Lifting her and pulling her back down, over and over and over. She cried out as his mouth closed around her nipple, biting and sucking in rhythm with his relentless thrusting. 

“Oh, oh God, R-rick!” she panted into the hair she was gripping onto for dear life. 

“Y-yes,” he growled as he lifted her almost all the way off of him  “I am.” he pulled her back down hard and she wailed in a delicious mix of pleasure and pain. “N-now touch yourself while I f-fuck you.” he demanded.

She complied without thought, steadying herself with one arm around his neck, she slipped the other down between them and gasped as she circled her clit with her fingers. Her muscles gripped around him, pulsing with each touch and trust. 

“Yesss,” he hissed into her neck, “I want to feel -feel you come around me.” he licked the taut muscle along her neck and bit down...hard, bruising. She wailed incoherently, her thighs shaking, and her inner walls strangling his cock as she came undone around him. He stilled, gripping her against him, letting her ride out her orgasm, laving the bite mark on her neck with his tongue. “That’s it…” he breathed in her ear.

Spent, she slumped against him, arms tangled around his neck, panting great heaving breaths into his shoulder. Laughing softly he lifted her gently off of his erection and set her back down on his lap. He wrapped one arm around her waist to keep her steady and reached the other down between them to grasp himself. He roughly pumped his still hard cock a half dozen times before he let out a strangled cry and his whole body tensed as he came in hot, wet spurts across his stomach and chest. He collapsed back as every muscle in his body relaxed at once. She fell forward against his chest, not caring about the sticky mess between them. Their breathing evening out against each other.

He inhaled the scent of her sweat drenched hair, and she rubbed her cheek against the sparse silver hair on his chest.

“You win.” she purred into his chest and grinned at his deep, rumbling laughter.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it! Don't fret, they're not done with each other by a long shot!
> 
> This is my First EVERYTHING. First fanfic, first smut. Be kind <3  
> I have a backlog of chapters ready so I will be posting at least weekly. 
> 
> _/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens and so do some other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm faaaar too entertained that this story has 69 hits right now because I'm apparently 14 (i'm not). So I decided to celebrate by posting a chapter early! Enjoy :)

 

Rick grinned down at the total fucking babe draped across him. This night was off to a fucking awesome start! Trailing his finger lazy down her spine his eyes lit up in curiosity as a faint red glow under her skin trailed behind his finger.

“S-s-shit babe, I wanna - I wanna get inside you!” he declared, still watching the light show chasing his finger.

Ash looked up at him and arched an eyebrow, “You just were, you pig.” she poked him in the ribs for emphasis.

He winced at the jab to his side. “N-no, not like that. Well yeah like that again but, but ,but w-what I meant was like literally I wanna open you up and see how you work! I mean your arm, and your fucking spine LIGHTS UP! You're like three times as heavy as you s-shou-need to be…”

“Watch it, Science boy,” she warned.

He laughed, “N-not like that! Vain much, princess?” He teased “No like, I'm assuming based on your weight versus appearance there's WAAAAaaAyy more synthetics in you then, well, you. And if they were made as inefficiently as your shitty fucking arm then I could over-overhaul your entire system, lighter stronger alloys, more efficient energy usage, modifications like woah, more colour options for your glowey spiny thing, a hydraulics system…” at the last one he grinned and bounced her in his lap.

Ash just continued to stare up at him as he rambled.

“What even are you? Who made you? You obviously started out f-fully human or whatever. Those Gazorpian sex-bots don't have any biological flesh, all synthetic. And we'll your uuh _glowing_ personality rules that out. Besides, robots can't get high. SOOOoooOoo somebody di-did this to you, or you had it done. But these kinds of mods hurt like fuck to install and there's only a few places that even have the capacity to do it...”

She had grown tense in his lap and started to pull away, he narrowed his eyes suspiciously and gripped her arms.

“T-then there's your fuck-fucking Galactic Federation issue boots,” his voice changed from thoughtful to accusatory and suspicious, “and-and-and don't think I didn't notice the way you move! You’ve got military training carved into your bones, princess.” he gave her shoulders a violent shake, “WHO FUCKING SENT YOU?” He spat “HOW THE FUCKING FUCK DID THE FUCKING FED'S FIND ME?!”

She jerked away from him, pulled her clutch piece from her right boot, and crouched like a wild cat ready to spring on its prey, aiming the small gun at his forehead. “I am not with the fucking Federation,” she stated firmly. “I'm not here for you. Back the fuck off, and I will leave. This _was_ fun, and as much more fun as shooting you in the head would be right now it would be a waste of a _really_ good lay.”

His anger twisted into a confused frown and he stabbed a finger in her direction, “Don't go anywhere,” he lifted his hips to draw his jeans back up and fasten his belt. “I’m not done with you yet, princess.” he sneered as he stood and walked around her, ignoring the bright red dot following his head.

“The fuck you are,” she spat as she stood, still keeping a steady aim on him. Still naked to her hips, her thighs still wet from their go on the chair.

Rick groaned internally, fuuuuck, he wanted her again, but that would have to wait. he palmed a small round device from the sideboard behind him and silently pressed a button to arm it, “You're not going anywh-"

He was cut off by the sudden chaos that poured through the door to the suite. A whirlwind of laughing and shouting fur and feathers crashed into the room. Ash swung around to face the door, her aim seamlessly shifting to target the large winged person standing in the threshold. As she was turning Rick threw the armed device. It landed at her feet and with three quick beeps a sphere of light exploded around her and she collapsed unconscious on the spot.

“WHAT THE SQUANCH, RICK?!” demanded a short, orange furred cat person. “YOU SQUANCHING BAILED! AND WHO THE SQUANCH IS THAT?!”

The winged man stepped forward and rested a calming hand on the cat person's shoulder. “I believe what Squanchy is saying is that we as your friends and band mates were concerned and distressed at your post performance disappearance as well as the unconscious woman on your floor” he explained in a flat monotone.

“What Birdperson said, Rick! What the squanch?”

Rick ran a hand through his hair, “I-I wasn't into the groupie scene tonight, I wanted something different and...well…” he gestured down at Ash.

“She is one squanchy, babe! Didja squanch her yet, Rick?” Squanchy asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Birdperson simply frowned and gestured towards the gun that the strange woman had been holding and gave Rick a questioning look.

Rick sighed and spread his arms to his sides, gesturing to the scene in front of him. “G-guys, incase you've both drunk yourselves to blindness I'm REALLY fucking busy right now. I appreciate the comically timed interruption, super helpful. HA ha she's a real pistol! By could you j-just go fuck off right now and let, let me-let me deal with this?” He pleaded.

Squanchy opened his mouth to rail into Rick but Birdperson silenced him with a squeeze on his shoulder. “We understand, Rick. Squanchy and I shall return to our own festivities, but…” he nodded towards the unconscious woman on the floor and looked meaningfully into Rick's eyes, “you _will_ call upon us should you need assistance.”

Rick exhaled and nodded, “Th-thanks, guys, I've got this. Just go, fuck off, okay?”

Birdperson nodded and steered himself and Squanchy back into the hall. Rick followed,  shutting the door after them. He triple locked it and stuck a small electronic cube to the frame and flipped a switch sending a crackle of electricity around the door. Nodding in satisfaction he turned and slumped at the scene in front of him.

_Shit, shit,_ ** _SHIT!_** He ran a hand through his hair. If she was running the kind of hardware he suspected then the low level EMP grenade he hit her with would only be effective for the 10-15 minutes it took her systems to reroute and reboot. He saw her eyes moving behind her closed lids. Ookay, brain (mostly) au-natural then. That cut his time in approximately half. _Shiiiiit._

He bent down and lifted her onto his shoulders in a fireman’s carry and navigated his way back into the bedroom. The automatic door slid closed behind him and he dropped her unceremoniously onto the bed. He straightened up, grunting as he stretched out his lower back. If he didn’t have to kill her he was DEFINITELY going to hook her up with lighter alloys.

Crouching over the open luggage next to the bed, Rick rapidly searched through the scattered contents. Tossing bottles and bags, drug paraphernalia, and sex devices out of his way searching for what he needed.

“Ha!” he exclaimed as he pulled out a rigid metal collar with a blue glowing panel on the front.  He stood and turned back to the unconscious Ash lying on the bed. Her head shifted slightly and her eyelids fluttered. No time!! Rick quickly closed the collar around her neck locking it in place.. He pulled a remote from the nightstand and pressed a series of buttons that changed the blue glow on the collar to a blinking red. After six flashes the collar buzzed and sent a small shockwave through her body from her neck down. The device hummed and the light switched to a static green. He sighed in relief and pulled a chair over to sit next to the bed.

Ash’s eyes shot open, full of wild fury. She tried to sit up but only managed to twist her head to the side. She was completely immobilized from the neck down. She rolled her eyes to pin Rick with a death glare, “What. The. Fuck. Sanchez?” she demanded.

“Welcome back, baby,” he grinned wildly down at her, “I think it’s time we got b-better acquainted.”

“I swear to God, I will fucking kill you.” she growled.

“Ah, ah, ah.” he chided, “Let’s not make promises you can't keep! Lucky for you I’m a very lenient God as long as you cooperate.” he grinned and cracked his knuckles, “Now l-let’s start over. What’s your name?”

“Ash.” Ash said flatly.

“N-not a good start, baby.” he scolded, reaching to the floor and pulling a nasty looking laser pistol onto his lap. “Try again.”

“Shi-,” she breathed, eyeing the pistol,  “Ash - Ashwini.”

He arched an eyebrow.

“Just Ashwini!” she insisted.

“What, like Cher?” He asked.

“Who?”

“N-nevermind.” he brushed the reference away, “So ‘Just Ashwini’,” he emphasized her name with air quotes, “What is that a c-code name? Who. do. you. work. for?”

“N-no one, i don’t,” she took a deep breath, “I don’t work for anyone. No one sent me to you, I-I don’t even know who the fuck you are! Why would I be looking for you? YOU found me! I was just trying to get drunk!” she could hear the panic creeping into her voice. She hated _HATED_ being being caught off guard. But she was starting to believe that this Rick Sanchez wasn’t paranoid without cause.

“Okay, _Ash_. Who DID you work for? People with mods like yours,” he nudged her mechanical arm with the nose of his pistol for emphasis, “Usually have serial numbers instead of names, because a government fucking OWNS them!”

She closed her eyes, pained at having to recount this part of her past. Any memory of her high was gone and she was rapidly losing control.“Alpha-X 5 Hexa. Ash. I-I named myself Ashwini af-after I... It’s based on what I know of my genetic profile. It’s S-sanskrit for…” she was rambling and she knew it and was actually grateful when he interrupted.

“Shh, shhh,” he soothed her, reaching up to smooth her hair from her damp face. He KNEW  that naming convention and what it meant. Everything about her was starting to add up and it made him sick for her. “You’re o-okay, Baby.” His anger had evaporated as he watched her face crumple in re-lived pain. “I’m - I’m not gonna hurt you…”

“Then let me go.” she pleaded

“N-not yet,” he shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, “Let’s finish our h-heart to heart here and then we can see where the rest of the evening takes us.” he leaned down so his face was on-level with hers, “Now, who did this to you? I mean, I mean i KNOW who, I know who developed the Alpha-X program, but I-I want you to tell me.”

She breathed, “I don’t know who developed the program. I do know the brains behind it were paid for by the Federation. Some idea they had for a line of undercover super-soldiers or some shit. Take- take kids, just shy of puberty, wipe their brains, and rebuild their bodies. Something about the growth-spurts and hormonal fluctuations being beneficial to the success of the ‘enhancements’. I don’t - I don’t fucking know!” she flushed in embarrassment as a tears slipped down her face, “There was nothing, and then there was me. Like this.”

Rick frowned and placed the pistol on the side table. Fucking Feds. She really wasn’t after him, she was running from them. He swallowed and pressed a button on the remote he still held. The collar around her neck chimed and dimmed. He gently reached out and removed it from around her neck. She shivered and rolled to her side curling in on herself facing away from him.

He pulled the sheet up to cover her and climbed on the bed to curl around her back. He felt her tense and make to pull away. He hushed her and ran his hand soothingly up and down her flank.

“Ash, Ash, I’m sorry for what those fuckers did to you, how - how old were you?”

“I don’t know. Maybe twelve?” she whispered, “I really don’t remember anything before. But the next group, the Septa series, they were all around eleven or twelve when they were brought in.”

“Fu-fucking kids, man!” he snarled.

“I know.”

“The fuckign feds don’t just- just let old hardware loose.” he pointed out.

“The Hexa series...the neural reprogramming didn’t take correctly on us. We became ‘Uncontrolled Variables’ and were marked for decommission.” she laughed bitterly, “No one wants a weapon of mass destruction with independent thought. I figured out what was coming so I ran, and I just kept running. I can pass for just an enhanced human and I stick mostly to unregistered worlds and keep afloat with...odd jobs.”

He pressed his face to her neck and chuckled knowing EXACTLY what ‘odd jobs’ was code for. “So-so you hide the fact that you’re a top-secret super soldier by hiring yourself out as a mercenary?! Oh I re-really like you!” he laughed as he slid his hand up her torso to cup her breast, placing a open mouthed kiss on the tender spot below her ear.

Ash moaned at the touch, caught herself, and flipped around to face him, propping herself up on a shaky elbow and jabbing a finger into his chest. “What about you?! You- you Psychopath!?” she accused “You fix me up, get me high, fuck me, and then lose your fucking shit that the fuckign Feds are after you! You’re a goddamn MUSICIAN!” she jabbed him again for emphasis.

“Yeeeah, _everyone_ is a musician, Sugar.” he said rolling his eyes, “whereas I am the ONLY smartest mammal in the multiverse, I’m physically incapable of respecting authority, and maaaaay be considered a terrorist by most ‘definitions’ of the word.” his hand waggled in a so-so gesture.

“You? You are a terrorist?” she asked in disbelief, “What did you do, write a protest song?”

“Baby, I could sit here all-all night and recite my list of _supposed_ ‘crimes’ against the Galactic Federation. _Including_ the recently added ‘gross misuse of government property’,” he added rolling over and pinning he beneath him, his hips nestled between hers. He grinned down at her and he ground his belt buckle against her, “Oooor we can go and finish off that bag of K-Lax and actually fucking enjoy the rest of this evening!”

“You want to party? I haven’t forgiven you yet for fucking paralyzing me.” she pointed out.

“Oh Ash, baby,” he licked his lower lip before pulling it between his teeth, “please, let me b-beg for your forgiveness.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no smut this time - stupid plot! - but your patience will be GREATLY rewarded <3


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking problems.
> 
> It's Smut. Alllll smut.

 

 

“All the rum is gone!” Ash called from the bathroom, a clatter of empty bottles emphasizing her point. 

“Tha-That's fine, Baby,” Rick called back from the sitting room, “let's switch *belch* switch to the Expervian Hyper Liquor. WE'RE GONNA GET DRUNK IN FOUR DIMENSIONS, BIIIIITCH!!”

She staggered out of the bathroom laughing, trying to maintain her grip on a long thin tapered bottle of swirling multicolored liquor that kept trying to phase out of sync with their current space time. She was gloriously naked, finally stripped of everything but her boots which Rick had insisted she keep on so he would have something else to lick later. He was still working on earning her forgiveness. 

She grabbed the bottle as it re-synched with this reality just a few feet from where she had left Rick. She held it up in triumph and grinned down at him.

He was kneeling shirtless on the coffee table with his legs spread as wide as they would go. His dick straining against the fly of his jeans. His belt had been removed and was now repurposed as restraints pinning his wrists together behind his back. He smirked up at her, his eyes filled with a lazy lust as if being in this position was second nature to him. She took a swig from the bottle and stepped closer to his kneeling form. 

“You gonna-you gonna share that, Princess?” His tongue darted out to wet his lips. 

Without speaking she leaned down, her tits level with his eyes. She reached out her hand, the one that was warm flesh, and gently caressed his cheek. He leaned into her touch, practically purring. She ran her thumb across his lower lip. 

“I don't know, you haven't been a very good boy,” she chided him. He swallowed.

“I can - I can be b-better, miss-mistress,” he rasped against her thumb, darting his tongue out to lick the tip of it. 

“Mmmm,” she hummed in approval, “for your sake I hope you can be.” She slid her thumb into his mouth, encouraging him to suck it. His eyes slid closed and he drew her thumb into his mouth as far as it would go. Swirling his hot tongue around her digit he sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks and moaning around it as if it were a completely different appendage that she was now sorry she didn't have…

“ooh, you like that, Science boy?” She crooned.

His eyes slitted open, his gaze glassy with drugs and lust. He hummed in affirmation and swallowed around her thumb.  She thrust it in and out of his mouth a few times watching in fascination as his mouth worked around her. 

“Enough!” She commanded. He froze, his mouth slack, her thumb resting on his tongue. “good boy.” She grinned wickedly.

He whimpered as her touch turned rough. Thumb still pressing down on his tongue she grasped his chin forcing his mouth open wide.  Slipping her thumb from his mouth but still holding his jaw in a firm grip, she brought the mouth of the bottle to his lips. He flicked his tongue into the opening.

“Drink,” she ordered, releasing his jaw and tipping the bottle to trickle it's rainbow contents into his waiting mouth. 

He lapped at the bottle, working the sweet, burning liquid down his throat. Slowly she tipped it further increasing the flow. Rick swallowed rapidly trying to keep up. Quickly losing the battle against the liquor rushing down his throat, the rigid neck of the bottle pushing further into his mouth. More of it was pouring down his chin, drenching his chest, than was being swallowed. 

“Messy, messy,” she scolded.

Rick gulped and gasped and sputtered as the last of the bottles contents dripped down the back of his throat. He managed a final swallow before he felt the bottle pushing further into his mouth, his lips stretching around the swell of its neck, the end sliding to the back of his throat. His eyes widened as he looked at Ash in drunken awe. Her eyes were dilated in lust, focused on his mouth, the movement as she thrust the bottle slowly in and out, the trail of drool escaping the corner of his lips. He swallowed hard and relaxed his throat allowing her to push deeper. 

“Verrry, very good boy,” she purred continuing to fuck his throat with the bottle.

Rick whined around the rigid glass and bucked his hips into the air between them. She continued for a few more thrusts before pulling it out of his mouth with a wet POP. He gasped at the sudden loss and swallowed hard trying to catch his breath. She set glistening bottle down to the side and picked up his discarded scrap of a tank top. Gently she used it to wipe around his mouth. Down his chin and neck.

“Very sloppy, Science boy,” she tsked.

“S-sorry, m-m-mistress,” he rasped, his throat sore from being so stretched and abused.

She chuckled and continued to wipe down his chest with the blue scrap of fabric, trailing down his stomach to graze the front of his jeans, brushing his erection through the fabric. She pressed a thumb against the wet spot that had formed where the head of his dick was trapped. He gasped and bucked into her hand before she pulled away. 

“Pl-please, m-m-miss-A-Ashhh-B-Baby...” he begged, stuttering more than he had all evening.

“Shh, shh, shh,” she hushed him as she slowly stuffed his liquor soaked shirt into his mouth, gagging him. His eyes widened as he tried to breath heavily through his nose.

“Now are you going keep being my good little scientist?” she breathed in his ear, both continuing their game and subtly checking in on him. She leaned back to look into his eyes. He nodded in affirmation that she should continue. His posture was one of complete submission, but his eyes held dark promises for when she finally released him.

She reached down and grabbed a leather leash from the floor. With a snap she attached it to the ring on his collar and stood to secure the other end on a convenient hook in the ceiling.  _ “These hotels were tired of kinky fucks setting off the sprinkler systems, so they all have these now.” _ he had explained when she questioned their presence earlier in the evening.

The lead was just short enough that Rick had to straighten and stretch his spine to keep from being strangled. His nostrils flared at the effort and he glared at her in warning to expect back everything she was giving him and more. 

She laughed, goading him along in his plotting. Satisfied with his positioning she picked up the empty bottle and sat back in the chair in front of him. Spreading her legs wide to dangle them over each arm of the chair so that she was on full display before him. 

Rick groaned and tugged futilely against his restraints.  He didn't think he had ever been so fucking hard in his life. Her pussy was glistening, her thighs slick with her arousal.  _ Ohh, s-shit _ , he was going to have to keep her. 

“Now you watch,” She smiled lazily at him, dragging the mouth of the bottle down her inner thigh towards her hot, dripping core. He grunted against his makeshift gag as he watched her circle her clit with the glass lip. He inhaled sharply through his nose as she pressed the mouth into her entrance. Slowly, torturously she began to fuck herself with the bottle, pushing deeper with each thrust. Small gasps and whimpers escaped her throat as she rocked her hips against it in a parody of what HE wanted to-  _ should _ be doing to her.

The only sounds in the room were his rapid, raspy breaths and the wet sounds of the bottle moving inside her. He was hypnotized by her movements. Eyes closed in ecstasy, Ash slid her free hand up her torso to cup her breast, her fingers twisting and pulling on her erect nipple, imagining his teeth and tongue in their place. After one last hard pinch she whimpered and slid her hand back down past her stomach, two fingers searching out her throbbing clit. She circled her hot wet nub in time with her continued thrusts of the bottle. Her breath rate increased at the added stimulation. She was close, so very close. Her world had narrowed to the desperate clenching of her inner muscles around the abused bottle. Blind with lust, her gasping breaths the were the only sound that she registered. She didn't notice the sound of leather sliding, metal clinking, footsteps approaching. Lost in sensation, racing ever closer to completion, she gasped, “R-rick…”

“T-that’s it baby,” rasped a voice hot in her ear, “I wanna, i wanna hear you scream my name when you come.” Rick whispered as he leaned in and bit down on the deep purple bruise he had left on her neck earlier.

Her eyes snapped open as her world exploded. “Fucki-Shit... RICK!” she wailed as her orgasm rolled over her. The bottle clattering to the floor. Her body trembling with wave after wave of pleasure. As the aftershocks shook her, her eyes slowly regained focus. Rick was looming over her, his face hovering inches from hers, their hot breath mingling. Her eyes widened in confusion, “Wha..Rrri..h-how?” she questioned him incoherently.

“Shhh,” Rick whispered placing a finger against her trembling lips, “It’s my turn now, princess.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist posting this chapter! hope you enjoyed it :)  
> Thank you to everyone who left Kudos, it really means a lot to me!!! <3


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aww, they're *bonding*!

  


_  
_

_ “Wha..Rrri..h-how?” she questioned him incoherently. _

_ “Shhh,” Rick whispered placing a finger against her trembling lips, “It’s my turn now, princess.” _

_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_

Rick bent and scooped her up, tossed her over his shoulder and playfully slapped her ass.  Ash, still dazed from her orgasm yelped in surprise at the unexpected sting. 

He laughed at catching her off guard and swatted her again. He was rewarded with a small moan and a wiggle of her ass. “Y-you are a fuc*belch*king treasure!” He praised as he carried her to the bedroom, “You-you just came simultaneously in four fucking dimensions, baby! Like literally three alternate versions of you have no idea, NO IDEA what just happened to them!!” he was grinning from ear to ear, clearly pleased with himself, “And-and-and here you are, ready to go again!”  

The bedroom door hissed closed behind them and Ash’s world turned upside down as Rick flipped her off his shoulder and dropped her on the bed. 

She stretched out like a content cat. Arching her back to present her breasts, rubbing her thighs together wantonly. Rick watched her for a few moments rubbing his cock through his jeans. She was glorious, all taught muscle, soft curves, and hard metal. She was battle scarred as surely as anyone who lived a life like hers would be. He groaned at the thought of teasing out of her the story behind each and every one. Later. Now there was other business to attend to.

He knelt to pick up a pair of wrist restraints from the floor before crawling up onto the bed to straddle her stomach. His jeans were rough against her over stimulated skin, she loved the discomfort. She opened he eyes to look at him, sucking in her lower lip at the sight of his erection straining against his fly. She wanted so badly to taste him and moaned in need.

“Time for that later, princess.” He growled huskily as if reading her mind. Her eyes drew up to meet his. His gaze penetrated her soul, all humor gone from his face, he was the epitome of focus and control. He brought his hands up dangling the restraints between them. “Arms above your head,” he commanded, “now.”

Her eyes widened in panic.  Her vision blurred. Not that, no! Her breathing was fast and hard, as her eyes darted around looking for escape. In a deep rational part of her brain she hated herself. Hated this fear. Hated the weakness. Hated that she could dish this out but was too much of a frightened fucking little girl to take it. She could hear herself begging. “N-no, no no please, no…”  _ Disgusting.  _

“Shhh, shh, shh, shh.” Rick's voice registered in her ear. “Ash,” a warm calloused hand stroked her cheek, “Ashwini, shh baby. L-look at me”

She opened her her eyes, his face swimming into view. His gaze was intense and his brows knit together in concern. “R-rick?”

“It’s okay, it's okay. I'm here,” he soothed, gently kissing her brow, “where did you go, baby?”

“I c-can’t…” she breathed, “W-when they worked, worked on us, they-they-they, I-I couldn't m-move..”

“Shit eating, motherfucking Feds,” he growled. “Ash, Ash, baby, l-look at me, look.” he urged her, suppressing his rage. “I'm not the Fed's, this isn't one of their f-f-fucking labs. You're here, with me,  having a fucking awesome time,” he dipped down to kiss her lips softly and her breathing began to slow.

“That's it,” he purred kissing along her jaw, “I won't hurt you any more than you ask me to, any more than you can handle.” He trailed kisses down her neck and along her collarbone. He smiled softly as small gasp of lust escaped her lips. 

He nipped her shoulder and sat up, pleased to see her calm again. “Now, l-let's try this again.” He said using his thumb to run circles around one of her nipples. “You're going to put your arms above your head and let me restrain them. Then I am going to f-fuck you so hard you forget what you're afraid of.” He pinched her nipple and she arched into him. “Anytime you want it to stop, it stops. B-but nothing means anything and I'm. Not. Them. So let me prove it to you, princess”

Ash looked at him and nodded, “Please,” she breathed. She wanted this, she  _ needed  _ this.

Rick exhaled and spread his hands across her stomach, soothing her skin as he stroked up her sides, urging her arms higher.  As he passed her breasts he gave them a gentle squeeze and something unclenched in his chest when he heard her hum in pleasure. He continued his path along her under arms and around her biceps, raising her arms completely above her head. He ended with a soft brush of his thumbs across her wrists. 

“Stay,” he breathed in her ear.

Ash inhaled sharply but kept her arms where he had put them. Rick sat up again, nodding in approval as he reached for the wrist restraints. Her breath hitched. 

“Shh,” he purred, “It’s still me, princess.” he reached up and gently closed the restraints around her wrists. He pulled the cord that connected them and hooked it on an oh-so-conveniently placed hook at the head of the bed. Satisfied that she was secured he smoothed his hands back down her arms, brushed her nipples as he passed her breasts, and slid himself down her body so he was kneeling between her legs. He paused a moment to enjoy the look of her. Naked and bound. So strong, so vulnerable...so trusting. This was as good a high as any he could snort or smoke. He hunched over her and caught the peak of one breast in his mouth, sucking greedily, he reveled in the soft noises he was drawing from her lips.  Oh but he wanted her,  _ badly _ , but she was like a cornered animal and he had to earn her trust.

He released her breast from his mouth and slowly licked and nipped his way down her body until his head rested between her glorious thighs. He pushed her legs apart, wider than he needed, and began to simply devour her pussy. Lapping and sucking and dipping his tongue in and out of her hot entrance he broke her barriers down one by one. She was writhing under him, crying out in a pleasure that was only enhanced by her fear.  

She was so wet, beyond anything he had seen or tasted this evening, and he eagerly drank her down. Her thighs shook and her back arched. She was so very close. 

“Please, please please please, Rick, god please...” She babbled begging, praying, for him to take her over the edge.

“Yessss,” he hissed, sliding three fingers inside of her and pumping them hard and fast. “Come, for me so I can fuck you.” He growled, curling his fingers and grazing his teeth along her clit.

Ash came with a sobbing wail. Her muscles clamping down on his fingers. A stream of hot liquid running down his chin as he raced to drink her all in.

Before she had a chance to catch her breath and without warning he pulled away from her. She cried out once at the sudden and unexpected loss,  then again as Rick grabbed her hips and flipped her over on her stomach. Without control of her arms her face was pressed into the mattress. Without thinking she arched her back and pushed her hips up in the air towards him, “please, more...” She begged.

“You are f-fucking insatiable!” he laughed as he undid his fly and wiggled out of his jeans. Kneeling behind her with a hand on her hip he grasped his his cock and moved to rub the head of it up and down her slit. “Is this, is this what you want, princess?” He teased.

“Yes, please, yes!” She pleaded, rolling her hips back against him, straining her arms against the restraints. 

“Then it's all yours,” he growled as he jerked his hips forward to thrust into her as deep as he could go. She wailed as he pulled almost all the way out only to ram back into her again, and again. He set a furious pace, grabbing her hips and pulling her back onto him every time he thrust forward. 

Words abandoned her, all she could do was cry out every time he bottomed out inside of her. Her entire world reduced to the feeling of his cock pistoning inside her.

Slowly Rick stilled inside of her, blinded by the exquisite pressure of her tight scorching channel. Still lodged deep inside her, he shifted his weight so he was pressing her waist down into the mattress, curving her hips up to meet his in a dramatic arch.  He groaned. She was unbelievably tight in this position. He began to thrust into her again. Faster and shallower than before, but now, oh god, now every single thrust hit just the right spot inside of her. And before she understood what happened she was coming again, a silent hoarse scream pouring from her lips as her entire body shook and bucked against him. 

He rode out her final, earth shattering orgasm until she stilled beneath him. He thrust into her heat once, twice, three times more before pulling out and coming across her back with a strangled roar.

“holy shit,” he groaned, flopping on the mattress beside her. “you ok, baby?”

Ash smiled and nodded, her eyes heavy with a blissfully exhaustion. Words didn't exist to her right now.

Rick chuckled and stroked her back. “you did great, p-princess.” He praised her. She hummed happily in response, her eyes drooping closed. 

Rick laughed and reached up to deftly unclasp the restraints from her wrist, guiding her arms down and rubbing any soreness out of the one made of flesh and blood. He pulled her tight to his chest, burying his nose in her hair and breathing deeply. She burrowed into his chest, not a tense muscle in her body. 

“Time to rest up,” He murmured into her hair, “because I am soooooo far from done with you.”

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the Kudos, subscriptions, and comments! They mean so much to me. This is the first writing of any sort that I have done in over 15 years, and the first time I've shared anything publicly. THANK YOU!
> 
> I have enough written now that I can say that this story will be updated weekly on Fridays!
> 
> I've also started one of those Tumblr jawns. [madmagdafic](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/madmagdafic)  
> I dont know what i'm doing there AT ALL so come say hi, ask me whatever, let me know who or what you'd like to see Rick do, etc. ;)
> 
> and again thank you!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its like a hot tasty plot and porn lasagna

 

_ Three days later... _

 

The suite was a sea of empty liquor bottles. The air was a thick rolling haze of smoke that smelt of sex and sweat and drugs. Ash stood in the center of the room on  the island of a coffee table like some debauched ‘ _ Birth of Venus’.  _ She was wearing a ripped black t-shirt with a bright red ‘ _ The Flesh Curtains’ _ logo emblazoned on the front and the rest of her was gloriously naked as she danced to some slow primal rhythm that was only playing in her head. Her eyes were closed as she twisted and swayed, her hips moving obscenely of their own accord. 

Rick was slumped back in an arm chair with his legs spread wide apart, wearing nothing but his leather collar and a black lace thong. Humming happily to himself, he worked on backing a very elaborate bong with iridescent leaves. He was  _ relaxed _ . It was an unfamiliar feeling but it was growing on him rapidly. A lazy smile spread across his face as he watched Ash’s hypnotic dancing. Satisfied with his work on the bong, he lit the bowl and took a deep hit of swirling greenish-orange smoke. His eyes rolled in his head as he held his breath for a few beats before exhaling a plume of rainbow fractals.. 

The haze drifted up to swirl around Ash. Her dancing stopped and her eyes blinked open as she slowly inhaled the strangely shifting pattern of colour. 

“Whatever that is it smells like....” Ash grasped for the right description, “triangles.” 

“It-It’s *belch* 5-Crosquosian.” Rick explained,  “Grows on a small-a small moon in the Quosian system and ‘ _ crosses’, _ ” he raised a free hand in air quotes, “all five senses. No points for - for creativity there.” he complained “I mean, I mean you’d think the people who first smoked this stuff would be a bit m-more inspired. Though you hafta-hafta give ‘em credit for it doing e-exactly what it says on the tin.” he grinned at her and patted his knee in invitation. “Wanna hit?”

“You need to ask?” she smiled as she stepped down from her perch and climbed into his lap. 

“Wh-what can I say? I am one polite motherfucker!”

“Just pass it.” Ash rolled her eyes.

“Allooooooow me!” he insisted as he held the bong up to her lips and lit the bowl. She leaned forward and inhaled deeply. It tasted like a sunset. Ash exhaled slowly, laughing as her own cloud of fractals filled the air.

“That is fucking frosty!” she grinned and looked at him, her vision swimming slightly. “Y-you are a very interesting shade of the number 3,” the corner of her mouth quirked up, “I wonder what you taste like?”

Rick growled in encouragement as she languidly slipped off his lap to kneel on the floor between his spread legs. She teasingly ran her hands up the insides of his thighs as she leaned forward to nip at the soft flesh just below his navel. The muscles in his stomach jumped and he laughed softly. 

“By-by all means,” he offered, “h-help yourself.” 

Ash grinned into the trail of soft silver-blue hair that guided her way as she kissed and licked and nipped her way down his stomach until she reached the top of the black lace that was trapping his erection. 

“Mmm...These definitely suit you,” she hummed brushing her nose against the fabric between her and the head of his cock. 

“Baby…” He groaned with need.

She licked him through the lace with the flat of her tongue then dipped the tip inside the elastic to taste him. He tasted like a blue sky and the sound of a theremin. She gasped at the sensation and looked up at him, eyes wide.

“Cros-5 is wild-is wild stuff. I-Isn’t it, princess?” he purred as he ran a hand through her hair.

Ash nodded and dipped back down to grasp the elastic band in her teeth and pulled the scrap of fabric down to release his cock. She reached up to gently tuck the fabric behind his balls as she licked her way back up the length of him, savouring the confusion of taste and smell and touch. He twitched under her tongue and moaned as he felt her begin to lap at the head of his cock. Her mouth felt like bright pink and sandalwood around him. She gripped the base of his hard length and wrapped her lips around him working circles around him with her tongue while she pumped his shaft with her hand. He rested his hand on the back of her head, gently urging her on as he lightly bucked against her.

She hummed and took him deeper into her mouth, working her tongue against him as she slowly moved up and down, her hand following her lips, the occasional feel of her teeth gently brushing against him in all the right spots. 

“P-p-please m-more,” he stuttered in desperation.

Her lips quirked in a smug grin around his cock and she worked him deeper into her mouth, nudging the back of her throat with each bob of her head. Her tongue urging him deeper.

He growled and tangled his hands in her short hair as he blindly began to thrust against her, instinctively seeking out tighter depths. She eagerly relaxed the muscles in her throat and swallowed him down, her lips wrapped around the root of him. 

Rick bucked helplessly into her throat, losing himself in the tight gripping heat of her mouth as she swallowed against him again and again. 

“A-Ash...oh W-wini,” he gasped, “W-wini...I'm close, s-s-so clos--”

The door to the suite flew open and a replay of the earlier storm of feathers and fur crashed into the room. Ash released Rick and twisted to face the door, ready to spring into action. Rick groaned at the simultaneous loss and intrusion and threw his head back in frustration, banging it lightly on the back of the chair.

“You fucking dipshits had better have a A-fucking-MAZING reason for…” Rick started.

“RICK!” Squanchy yelled over him, “You gotta squanch the bitch and squanch your squanch together!” he raved, “We gotta squanch the squanch outta here!!”

Ash, still in a synesthetic haze, tried to focus on who had referred to her as ‘the bitch’. With effort she steadied her eyes and Squanchy came into focus before her. Ash began to giggle uncontrollably. 

“Bad kitty!” she snorted. 

Rick rolled his eyes and looked to Birdperson to be the rational person in the room and felt his stomach sink at what he saw. His feathers were ruffled and his eyes held a glint of panic.  _ Shit this Is bad. “J _ -just what the fuck is going on?” He demanded.

“Rick,” Birdperson began in his usual stoic voice, “There are five Galactic Federation ships inbound to these coordinates. We must leave. Now.”

“Fuck, fuck, fucking, FUCK!” Rick screamed, tucking himself back into the thong as he jumped up and fisted his hair in frustration. “Why the FUCK would they come here?!”

“It may be a routine maneuver through unregistered space,” Birdperson posited, “however, it is more probable that they have managed to trace your brainwaves to this location.”

Ash, quickly sobering up, gaped at the scene unfolding before her.  _ The Feds? Tracing brainwaves? Who the fuck were these guys?! _

“Shiiit mother fucker! I- I- it’s not like I,” he gestured at the mountains of empty bottles and baggies, “Not like I take all this stuff for my f-fucking health!” 

Birdperson sighed, “I know, Rick. Though that may have helped hide you for so long.”

“Fucking shit!” Rick kicked the coffee table and began dashing around the room to retrieve his belt, pistol, and portal gun.

“Yeah,” Squanchy chimed in, “We're squanched if we don’t squanch outta here! So ditch the chick and let's go!”

“She's coming with us.” Rick said in a way that brokered no argument from his friends as he tossed Ash her skinsuit. 

“I am?” She arched an eyebrow at him. 

“Yes. You are.” Rick stated, “Grab your boots and let's go.” he aimed his portal gun at the wall and fired, creating the same swirling green vortex he had dragged her through before.

“Where the fuck are we going,” she demanded, “and don't we need pants!?” 

Birdperson and Squanchy stepped casually through the portal as they had hundreds of times before..

“There are pants on the damn ship, let's GO!” Rick growled, grabbing for her arm.

“The Ship!?” Ash asked, baffled as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the portal and into a...cargo hold? She wrenched her wrist away from his and spun around to see - a blank wall?

“What? How did?! Where? What the fuck was that?!” she demanded gesturing at the empty space just as Rick turned to start walking. 

“Portals aren't just - aren't just for bedrooms, sugar!” he called back as he walked away from her to hit the call button for the maintenance lift, “Now come-come - Now let's go, we need to get the f-fuck out of here!” The door hissed open and he gestured her inside. Ash clenched her fists and growled in frustration as she entered the doors sliding closed behind her.

The moment they shut Rick was on her. His lips crushed against hers. Biting and sucking and licking he devoured her mouth. She dropped her clothes to the floor as he used the entire length of his body he pinned her to wall, turning his head to nip and lick his way across her jaw and down her neck. Ash gasped  at the sudden, urgent attack on her body and groaned wantonly at the feel of his teeth at her throat. 

“Again? now?” she questioned him with a throaty laugh, incredulous at his timing.

His hands slid down to grab her thighs as he lifted her up. In one quick motion he wrapped her legs around him and slid his hard length into her wet, waiting heat. She cried out in surprise and pleasure.

“Yes. Now.” he growled into her neck as the lift began to slowly move and he adjusted his hold on her. “I d-don’t,” he thrust up into her, “Like,” he thrust again, “being,”  _ and again,  _ “interrupted.” His body picked up the pace, furiously pumping himself inside of her. 

She cried out with each jolt of pleasure, hanging on for dear life against his frantic assault on her body. “God! Ah, Rick! So good moremoremore...” she chanted into his neck, her nails digging into his shoulders as she moved with him, urging him on.

He was still close, so very close, from the memory of her mouth around him in the hotel room. His movements grew erratic as he raced towards the edge, his hips thrusting of their own accord, the lift shaking from their movements. 

“Ash…” He breathed, “I-I’m…” he was cut of by the impact of his own sudden orgasm. He gasped out a strangled cry against her neck as he came with her still wrapped around him, her muscles milking him for everything he had. 

With a final shudder he slumped against her, gasping for breath. The matinence lift ground to a halt and the doors hissed open to an empty industrial grey corridor. 

Ash ran her hand through his sweat damp hair and and chuckled softly, “better?”

Rick came back to himself and he hissed as he slipped out of her, gently lowering her to the floor. 

“S-sure, for now, Ba--" he started cockily, lickign his lips as he watched her bend over to retrieve her boots. Then his eyes widened as he realized what he'd done. “F-f-fucking shit! Sorry, sorry, Christ damn it, Ash… I fuck, sorry!” he sputtered.

Ash looked at him like he had sprouted a second head. “It's okay, Rick.” she laughed off whatever was sending him into a panic. “You just owe me one is all.”

“N-no. Shit, not that. I-I mean yeah, I do. Just - just- I c-can fix - We gotta get-” he grabbed her arm and urged her to follow him. “Follow me.” he started pulling her through the corridors.

“Rick! What the fuck?!” she complained, trotting after him as he pulled her around a corner. The ship's air was cold and she was suddenly aware of the moisture cooling between her thighs.  _ Idiot.  _ She dug her heels in as they entered a circular room that appeared to be a lounge or common area. “Rick, stop!”

He halted his march through the ship and turned to look at her, his face a mask of guilt.

She rolled her eyes and smiled at him, “I can’t get pregnant, you idiot.” she shook her head, “You really think the Feds would the Alpha-Xs reproducing? Christ, for a genius you can really be a total dipshit.” 

Rick looked at her, dumbfounded.

“Besides, “ she continued, “Do you really think I would have fucked you bare if I was worried?” she smirked at him as he grimaced at himself.

“Okay, okay, jeez, yeah” Rick quickly brushed off his guilt, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“So you ready to tell me what the fuck is going on here? Brain-Waves?!” Ash pushed.

“Y-yeah, I will.” he assured her, “I just need to - I have to go check in with the guys to make sure we're all set. Then - then we can talk.” 

“I’ll come too.” she started.

“N-no, babe. Let me Just go. I’m gonna have to explain…” he gestured between them, “This.”

She quirked an eyebrow, “I would think it was obvious why we were naked.”

Rick barked out a laugh, “Ha, ye-yeah it is. But no I meant dragging you along with us. I kiiiinda have never done anything like this to them.”

_ He never brought a lay home with him.  _ Ash interpreted.

“Okay, no problem.” she assured him. “How about you point me in the direction of the showers and we’ll meet up back here when you’re done talking to mom and dad.” she teased him.

He rolled his eyes at her jab, “The corridor we just came from, j-just take it straight - alllll the way back. Locker room and showers are at the end.” he gestured in that direction. “I’ll meet you back here in l-like an hour.”  

Rick turned to leave taking the left hand corridor to detour by his lab.  Ash tilted her head in appreciation of how good his ass looked in a thong before she to turned and headed to the showers.    

 

_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_

 

Rick stepped into the steaming hot shower in his lab and rested his forehead against the smooth wall as the water poured over him. 

“What the fuck - fuck am I doing?” he asked himself, lightly banging his forehead against the wall. She was fucking hot and a hot fuck. But, she was also literally hot. As in he was pretty sure the Federation would consider her to be stolen property. Not that he cared. Just add it to the list. But she was a way bigger deal than a ship or some weapons. He had only ever dreamt of getting his hands on somethi-  _ someone _ from the Alpha-X program. It had the stink of another Rick all over it and NO Rick in ANY dimension would help the Galactic Federation. At least that's what he had to believe because the alternative, a Rick truly working for the Federations cause, was a thought more terrifying than he wanted to comprehend. If a Rick was working for them on this program then it was most likely a means to an end and would only benefit him in the end. In his gut he knew exactly which fucking version of him it was.

Rick C-137 punched the shower wall, bruising his knuckles. Why the fuck in this dimension? At least he could assume that she had never seen the sick fucking evil Rick that developed the program. She hadn’t recognized him. He didn't think... Fuck. He needed to talk to her. 

He shut off the shower and went to find his clothes and his friends.

 

_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_

 

Ash’s eyes were shut in bliss as the hot water pounded down on her back. She hadn't had a real shower since… shit when  _ was _ the last time she could afford a room anywhere? It had been nothing but cold, rushed sink scrubs for far too long. What the hell was she doing? She was supposed to be running from the fucking Fed's. Not running into the arms -- well bed...and coffee table, and elevator, and - she shook her head to erase the distraction. NOT running into the arms of  _ apparently _ one of the Federation's most wanted.

Who even was he? He knew how to party and was a fucking fantastic lay. He claimed to be a genius and he  _ did  _ fix her arm. Beyond that she had no idea. She had let herself trust him enough for a little bedroom bondage, but she really had no choice when he had dragged her “official” identify out of her. Was she  _ truly _ safe in his company, or would he hand her over to the Fed's to save his own ass?

She growled and turned the shower off. It was no longer relaxing. Drying off, she went to rummage the lockers to see if there was anything to wear.  She and Rick needed to have a chat.

 

_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_

 

“Hey, Rick!” greeted Squanchy from the pilot's seat. 

“H-hey, Squanchy. Birdperson.” he nodded at both of his friends, and perched on a console. “Wh-where are we headed?”

“We have a trajectory set for the void outside of sector A-42 of this galaxy.” Birdperson explained, “We are set to arrive in 23 hours and will hold there for three days before continuing on.” 

“G-good,” rick nodded, “That should make sure the fucking Feds stay off our asses.” 

“Rick,” Birdperson looked him meaningfully in the eye, “What is she?” he asked simply.

Rick sighed. He hadn't asked who, he asked  _ what. _ “She’s,” Rick started and paused a moment to gather his thought. “She’s an A-Alpha-X soldier that’s gone rogue.”

Squanchy lept up furious, “What the SQUANCH, Rick!?” he demanded. 

“S-SHE’S FUICKING RUNNING FROM THEM TOO!” Rick yelled, defensive. _ Why was he so defensive?  _ “S-Shit Sorry - sorry!” He ran a hand through his hair and exhaled, “Her-her series was decommissioned, the neural reprogramming on the whole lot was fucked. She escaped--”

“And,” Birdperson interrupted, “This is the closest you have ever gotten to any element of the Alpha-X program.”

“F-fu- Yeah,” Rick admitted, “That too.”

“How do you know she is telling you the truth?” Birdperson pointed out.

Rick threw his hands out in exasperation, “I - I- I don’t! Okay! I fu-fucking don’t! Brav-fucking-o, you figured out something that Rick fucking Sanchez doesn't know.” He lept up from his perch and turned to storm off the bridge.

“Where are you going, Rick?” Squanchy yelled after him.

“To fucking find out!” he yelled back as he made his way back through the corridors.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again everyone for all the kudos and subscriptions. they mean so amazingly much to me. Writing this represents my first burst of creativity in over 15 years and it's wonderful!
> 
> i even did a quick rendering of Ash in the opening scene of this chapter. You can see it [HERE](https://madmagdafic.tumblr.com/post/166856685022/ashwini-aka-alpha-x-5-hexa-she-is-the-oc-from)
> 
> thank you <3


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick finally gets inside her. again.

Ash was clean and comfortable as she sank back into the plush orange leather seat on one of the lounge alcoves in the common area. She had found some black ship knits that fit - leggings and a matching racer back tank top, very much her speed and to her delight she had also scrounged a rag and some machine oil that would do just fine for some maintenance work on her arm. She sometimes thought about getting a replacement SilFlesh(r) covering for it, if for no other reason to protect it when it got wet, but if she was honest with herself she really just thought the bare biomechanics looked fucking badass. Propped her booted feet up on the lounge and set to work. 

That’s how Rick found her. Stretched out like a cat across a lounge chair working oil into her prosthetic arm. She looked relaxed. It made her look younger, the edge in her eyes had softened as she settled into the rhythm of routine maintenance. He realized then despite the drugs and alcohol he hadn't seen her really relaxed yet. Well, yeah, he had only known her for what, 32 hours? Shit, what the fuck was he doing? He ran a hand through his hair and stepped into the common. 

“H-hey, Baby,” he grinned, “Y-you doin- you feeling refreshed?”

Ash looked up from her arm, “Yeah, I am,” she answered with a soft smile. He was clothed again, disappointing but expected. Fresh jeans, that skull belt, a faded black ‘ _ Disaster Area’ _ galactic tour t-shirt (nice!), and a crisp white lab coat? She smirked, “Doctor Sanchez.” 

“Oh jeez, it’s, I’m,” he rolled his eyes, “I’m NOT a doctor.” he corrected, sounding offended.

“Mad scientist?” she offered, arching an eyebrow.

“That's more f-fucking like it!” he grinned. “C-come on.” he extended his hand to her to guide her out of the lounge. She set her oil and rag aside, took his hand and stood.

“Where to?”

“My laBORaTORy!” he answered with a dramatic accent and a wiggle of his brows. She laughed with an ease that made his chest clench and followed him through the corridors.

 

_____________

 

Double doors hissed open and they stepped into a crisp white room that had obviously started life as an infirmary. Now it had been reborn as some sort of research lab. Every flat surface was cluttered with beakers and flasks, electronics, weapons, bio matter, and more things she couldn't even place. In fact the only empty surface was the exam table extending out from the central column of the room.

“Wow, Sanchez. You weren't joking!” she admired, walking further into the room, “is this all you?”

“YuuURGHup!” he affirmed as he took a pull from a flask he had produced from inside his lab coat. He offered it to her and she took a grateful sip.

“Do you drink ALL the time?” She asked as she lazily examined random objects scattered across the counters. She stole another drink from his flask.

“It’s medically necessa - necessary,” he grinned without offering any further explanation. “Be-besides, you’re one to talk!” he watched her smirk and take another sip before handing it back.

“So,” she started as she hoisted herself up onto the exam table, “Are we gonna discuss what the fuck is going on, or are we gonna play Mad Scientist and Sexy Lab Assistant?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Uhm, both?” He offered as he followed her to the table  “Who gets to be the sexy assistant?” he grinned down at her. She rolled her eyes and laughed as he stepped between her dangling legs and looked down at her with a confident smirk.

Ash reached up to grab the lapels of his lab coat and dragged his face down to hers for a searing, hungry kiss. Rick moaned appreciatively into her mouth sliding his hands around her hips and pulling them forward to press against his. They stayed that way for a few moments, enjoying the taste and feel of each other. Rick was the first to pull away, his expression turned serious.

“We need to get our shit sorted out first Ash-Ashwini.” he stated. “T-this,” he gestured between them, “this isn’t just some- some hotel hook-up anymore.”

She rolled her eyes up at him. “No shit, Sanchez.” She pressed the heel of her boot against his hip to put some space between them, “So talk. Start with where we're going.”  

Rick sighed as he stepped back from her and began to pace. “Can’t tell you yet, babe.” he apologized, running his hand through his hair.

She slammed her metal fist down hard on the exam table. “Like HELL you can’t!” she barked at him.

“No, I will! Really!” he kept pacing. “I just, I just need to ask you one- one thing.” he stopped and looked her dead in the eyes.  “Ash, when you ran,” he began, “When you ran, did you get anyone to do a deep analyses of your bionic systems? Look for trackers, bugs, transmitters? Any-anything like that?”

“I'm not a fucking idiot, Sanchez,” she snapped. “I ran a full system diagnostic immediately. I shut everything down, and yeah,” she pointed at an ugly white scar on her right shoulder “I even cut them out of my own fucking flesh, Rick.” she was seething.

“Not that- no I meant- I mean fucking DEEP. Like take you apart and put you back together deep.” 

Ash blanched, “What the  _ fuck _ , Rick?” 

“I promise - I can guarantee you there are ones you missed. Ones that were never going to be picked up on any scans or diagnostics you could possibly run.”

“And how the fucking fuck would you KNOW that?” she hissed, her voice laced with suspicion. 

Rick sighed and sat down on a stool facing her. His eyes level with hers. “Ash, I believe,” He dragged a hand down his face and his words came out in a rush,“I  _ strongly _ believe that a former -uh- former capital ‘A’ asshole er-colleague of mine is responsible for the creation of the Alpha-X program.” 

She gaped at him, “You fucking worked for Alpha-X? For the fucking Feds?!” she lept to her feet in full fight or flight mode. “Is that what this is?! You think you’re fucking taking me back you son of a bitch!?” She lept at him knocking him to the floor.

Rick scrambled out from under her before she could pin him down. “No! Jesus Christ no! I never worked for those fascist fucking baby twisters! I never fucking would!” he spat, moving to keep himself just out of Ash’s furious reach. “This guy, I haven't- I haven't seen him in years. When I saw the fucking research he was doing…” he balled his fists at his side, furious at the memory, “when I figured out the shit he was into I tried - I tried to fucking kill him! I tried…” he trailed off.

Ash paused, looking at him, reading his body language the way she had learned to through so many hard fucking lessons. Taking a deep breath to center herself she fixed her eyes on his, looking for the honesty behind his ranting confession. “So you didn't work on Alpha-X, but you knew about it? Enough to know who developed it?” he could hear the rage that was still simmering under her calm projection.

“No, I didn't fucking work on it. Yes I had heard about it before you. People still run their fuckign traps even for burn-before-reading level shit.” He sighed, “I had my suspicions about the program. Everything  I’ve been able to find out matches with the research I found  _ Him _ working on. I've been trying for years to get closer, find out more--”

“So you were fucking stalking me?” She hissed dangerously.

“The fuck!?” Rick cried, offended at the thought. “No! Christ, What are you some sort - some sort of f-fucking narcissist!? I was just looking for a good time! And found it until about,” he pretended to look at an invisible watch on his wrist, “a few minutes ago. Paranoid much?” 

“Yeah, totally paranoid, Mr. That-was-a-great-fuck-but-now-let-me-paralyze-and-interrogate-you.” she shot back, crossing her arms in front of her.

“You got me there, Princess,” he grinned “ Now can we sit back down and finish hashing this out?  _ Preferably _ without trying to murder each other?” He gestured towards the table while he righted the stool and sat back down.

“Fine,” she nodded, hoisting herself back onto the exam table. 

Rick exhaled in relief.

“So,” She continued, flipping out a finger for each item she rattled off “You didn't work for Alpha-X. You were not stalking me. You are also running from the Federation. You've never even gotten close to anything from the program. But you also recognize my augmentation enough to believe there are trackers I missed?” she looked at him, “How, Rick?”

“When I fixed your arm I recognized his work as if it were my own. I mean my work is like waaaay more elegant and efficient than that fuckers as you now know.” he explained dancing just to the left of the full truth. “And I know how his mind works.  He's not doing this for the Fed's, it's his own little game and they are as much tools to him as you are. And he ALWAYS keeps track of his tools.” Rick’s face was serious, grim, and it made him look a decade older than he was.

She believed him, God help her, she  _ trusted _ him. “Ok,” she breathed. “Ok, what do we do?”

“I gotta-I gotta get ‘em out of you, Baby.” he looked away, finding himself unable to meet her eyes, “A-and you are not going to like it.”

“How, Rick?

“I need - I need to open you up.”

“No fucking way!” Ash threw her hands out in front of her as if she could fend off what  _ needed _ to be done. “Can’t - Can’t you just like use an EMP again or like teleport them out or-or anything else?”

“This isn’t fucking  _ Star Trek, _ princess,” he rolled his eyes. “I’m not - I can’t just fucking ‘Beam them up Scotty’,” Rick threw up sarcastic air quotes.

“What the hell is  _ ‘Star Tre--” _

“N-never mind,” he waved the lost reference away and stood to walk towards her. He stepped between her legs and reached out to rub his hands soothingly up and down her arms. “Ash, there’s no other way. I need to physically find and remove any tracking system installed in you. If I don’t there’s a one hundred percent chance that he WILL find you.”

“He hasn’t yet,” she countered.

“Yet,” Rick countered. “He will. Sooner or later he will.”

Ash inhaled deeply, her eyes glossy with the threat of tears. “Can - can I be awake?”

“Shit, Baby,” he ran his hands over his face. “I mean, yeah,  _ technically  _ you can be. But,” he looked at her with pleading concern in his eyes. “But, Ash, please trust me, you don't want to be.”

“Rick-”

“Ash,” he stopped her, “if you’re awake then you’ll have - you’ll have - I’ll need to restrain you,”

“Oh.” Ash looked away from him, flushing as she remembered her panic the night before - and what came after…

“I’m not gonna - I’m not gonna tell you what to do. Not,” he laughed, “not that I think anyone COULD tell you what to do. But with-with your augmented systems, the amount of d-drugs I would need to give you to keep you calm from the restraints would p-probably end up knocking you out anyway.” 

“Fuck!” she spat. 

“I know- shit - I'm  _ sorry _ .” he pulled her in and held her tight to his chest.  _ Sorry?  _ When the fuck did Rick Sanchez start apologizing to anyone for his work? He sighed and filed  _ that _ bit of self analysis for later.

“Let's just fucking get it over with then.” she half growled, half sobbed into his chest. She hated this, HATED it. This weakness she had, this paralyzing fear, maybe he could surgically remove that too while he was digging around inside of her.

Rick let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “Not just yet,” he said pulling her away from him so he could look down at her. “Two things need to happen first. I need to get you relaxed,” he gave her a rakish smile, “and I need to get you undressed.”

“You fucking pig.” She laughed then. Laughed at herself. At this strange, brilliant man. At the left turn her fucking life had taken for want of a cheap drunk in a dive bar.

“Hey, that's genius fucking pig to you, princess.” he grinned and stepped away from her to retrieve something from a nearby cabinet. Tossing bottles and boxes out of the way trying to find just the right thing. “HA! Here we go!” He returned to Ash and handed her a tiny cup filled with pills and his flask.”

“What is this?” she asked examining the pills.  Little blue circles and little white bars. Nothing she recognized. 

“An alprazolam-diazepam cocktail.’ he winked. “B-bottoms up!”

She looked at him skeptically considering all the other mind-altering substances he seemed to enjoy, “What? Is it going to make me think I’m a glass of orange juice or something?” 

Rick laughed, “N-nothing like that, princess.  It’s just good old fashion Earth brainwashing. Classic Xanax and Valium. Enriching the ho-hum boring lives of millions of Housewives since 1963!”

“Whatever you say, science boy.” She tipped the cup into her mouth and washed the pills down with a long pull from his flask before handing it back. He took a quick sip before slipping it back inside his lab coat.

“Now, let's have a little - a little fun while we wait for that to kick in.” he grinned, moving closer to her.

Ash looked up at him, her face a parody of innocence, “Whatever you think is best, Doctor,” She purred.

He rolled his head back in exasperation. “I told you, I'm not a fucking Docto-" he cut himself off as he felt her leg sliding up underneath his lab coat to hook on his hip and pull him in closer. “-Oh!” he had finally picked up on the game she wanted to play. Well if this would help calm her down then who was he to argue. He was one selfless motherfucker! He set both his hands down on the table on either side of her hips and leaned in to nip at her earlobe.

“S-show me where it hurts, princess.” 

She lifted her right elbow, “Here.” She bit her lip and slowly blinked up at him. 

Rick tilted down and placed a chaste kiss on the tip of her elbow. “Anywhere else?”

Still feigning innocence she tilted her head to one side exposing her neck. “Here.”

He leaned back into her and brushed his nose from her collarbone up to the soft sensitive spot just below her ear where he placed another teasingly chaste kiss. “Where else?” 

“Here.” she whispered as she wrapped her legs around him and rolled her hips, pressing herself against his growing erection.

“Oh, wow! Yeah, that’s - that’s serious.” he slid his hands down to grip her hips and ground himself back against her, “I may - I believe I need to conduct a full body exam.” he impressed himself by keeping a straight face. 

Ash on the other hand couldn't help but grin, “Anything you say, Doctor.”

Rick laughed and slid his arms up her flanks and under her shirt, urging her arms over her head as he removed her top and tossed it to the floor. Wrapping his warm hands around her waist he dipped his head down to catch one of her hardening nipples in his mouth. Sucking and teasing her sensitive bud he leaned her backwards on the exam table. Ash rested back on her elbows with her head tilted forward to watch his assault on her breasts. He pulled her hips closer to the edge of the table so he could rock the hard length in his pants against her hot core. 

“Ahh mm yes!” she purred. He switched his mouth to her other nipple and slid one hand around to pinch and toy with the other. Teasing it with his clever fingers in time with the sucking and and flicks of his tongue on the other.  Ash gasped and arched her chest up into him at the double sensations.

“Healthy reflexes,” Rick purred around her breast as his other hand slid down the kneed her ass.. 

Ash laughed and let her head fall back as she enjoyed the simple pleasures of his mouth and hands on her and the feel of him grinding between her legs. 

Rick released her nipple with a pop, giving it one last flick with his tongue before he moved away from her sliding down to kneel on the floor next to the exam table. She felt the telltale tug on her leg of buckles and laces being undone as he removed one of her boots and then the other and tossed them to the side with a heavy thud. As he stood again she ran one of her bare feet up the inseam of his jeans, gently grazing his hard-on with her toes. 

“F-fuck, babe!” His hips jerked and he groaned at the contact. Ash grinned and used the ball of her foot to stroke him a few more times before he caught her ankle in his hand to pull her away from him so he could return to his spot, hips nestled between her legs.

“Hey, I’m the one doing the examination here,” He mock scolded.

“Sorry, doc.” Ash feigned an apology as she squirmed against him.

He grinned, “N-now where was I?” he slipped his fingers into the waistband of her leggings and slowly peeled them down and off, discarding them with the rest of her clothing. Rick slid his hands up the insides of her thighs, spreading her legs wide open. Without warning he thrust two long fingers into her wet and ready heat. 

“Ah! Fuck, Rick!” Ash cried out at the sudden intrusion, a sharp desperate noise that devolved into wanton moaning as he began to move his fingers in and out of her dripping core. Her gasping breaths punctuated with a low wail every time he curled his fingers up to massage her most sensitive spot. Rick leaned down to once again attack her breasts with his mouth as he continued to fuck her with his hand and was rewarded with the glorious spasming of her inner muscles, every time he withdrew it felt like she was pulling him back in. 

The drugs he had given her were starting to kick in.  Her head lolled slightly to one side, and her eyes were losing their ability to focus. Still pumping his fingers inside of her, Rick moved up to press his lips to her neck, “How are you feeling now, princess?” He breathed into her ear before drawing her earlobe into his mouth and sucking.

“Ah!” Ash gasped, “I-I’m - I feel... I dunno… floaty… good?” Her voice was heavy and slow, her hips rocking on their own against his hand “I want - I want you Rick…”

He chuckled into her throat, “you've got me, Baby.”

“N...no,” she shook her head, “Please...ah!...Please.”

“Please what, princess?” He grinned, enjoying the calm that was overtaking her. Enjoying her helplessness and desperation. “You need - you need to tell me what you want.”

She growled in half hearted frustration and whimpered as she used what little energy she had to thrust against his hand and he pulled back so he was barely teasing her entrance.

“Words, princess,” Rick purred, “Use your words.”

“Fuck…” she whimpered again, trying to remember how language worked, “Please, Rick...fuck me... Please?” 

Rick groaned into her throat. So many had begged for him before, the heady rush of being so needed never got old. But hearing it from her, this sharp witted and dangerous creature who in all honesty HE should be the one begging...hearing it from her lips tied tight, delicious knots in his gut. He kissed his way along her jaw and caught her mouth with his in a gentle kiss as he thrust his fingers back into her a few more times. 

“Anything you want, princess,” he breathed against her lips before pulling away from her to stand upright again, withdrawing his fingers from her heat.

Ash whined at the loss and writhed on the table, blindly seeking out any form of contact again. Rick drew in a shaky breath as he took a heartbeat, two, to watch the exquisite display of raw need spread out like a feast before him. He undid his fly and moaned when he finally released himself from.his pants.  Wrapping his wet fingers around his shaft he groaned and slowly stroked himself to the sight of her.

“please…” 

Her desperate sob brought him back to her. “Shit,” he growled, “you need this, huh, princess?”  He pressed the head of his cock to her opening waiting just a heartbeat more before plunging himself into her depths. He released a shuddering exhale at the tight, wet, heat that was already squeezing and throbbing around him. Ash writhed under him, gasping like a fish out of water, wordlessly pleading for him to continue. 

He began a slow, deep, even pace. Gentle. The end goal was to relax her after all. He could lose himself in her later, after this was all taken care of, after she was safe from that psychotic son-of-a-bitch _.  _ His thrusting was met with lazy rolls of her hips and a constant babbling of wordless begging pouring from her lips. 

“T-that's it, princess,” Rick soothed her as he continued to piston inside of her, “let go.”

For a brief moment she was able to form words again, “Please,” she breathed, “more.”

Rick groaned, his self control wavering. Still moving within her he shifted her legs to rest on his shoulders and pressed forward, bending her near in half. His eyes rolled in his head at the new tightness and he began to thrust again faster and harder now but still deep and even.

“Fuck, you feel good. So fucking tight and wet, perfect.” He fucked her harder, finding and taking his own pleasure inside of her, “you still need more, don’t - don't you, princess?”

“Ah!.. yes…” Ash managed before Rick slipped a hand between them to rub his thumb across her clit. And she lost her words again. 

“Yesss, Baby,” he crooned, “I need - need you to come for me.” 

At his words her body tensed and her back arched off of the table. Her face was a mask of ecstasy, her mouth opened in a wordless cry as she came undone, and her inner muscles spasmed around his relentlessly pistoning length. Rick growled and gripped her hips with a bruising strength, pumping frantically into her as he followed her over the edge, spilling himself inside her with a strangled cry. 

He held himself above her as he rode out the last few twitches of his cock, forcing himself to catch his breath. Carefully he slipped out of her and gently lowered her legs so that she was laying completely on the exam table before tucking himself back into his pants. Walking to the head of the table he reached down to brush the sweat soaked hair away from Ash’s forehead.  Her eyes fluttered and a small mewling sound escaped her lips.

“Hey - hey, princess,” Rick crooned, “How are you feeling now?”

“Mmmm,” Ash hummed sleepily, “verr- verr good.” 

The corner of Rick’s mouth quirked up at her slurred words. “G-good.” he continued to stroke her hair as her breathing evened out. “Time to get some sleep.”  

He turned from the exam table to fetch a prepped syringe from a nearby cart. Stepping back to her side he gently turned her right arm to expose the crook of her elbow. “Little pinch.” he warned, pressing the needle into her skin.  She was so far gone the pain didn’t even register.

Slowly he depressed the plunger, sending the anesthesia coursing through her system.

“Catch ya on the flip side, Baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone reading and subscribing and leaving kudos!! It really truly is amazing <3  
> This is still my first and only (for now) fan fic and while I don't want to be one who begs for comments I would LOVE to hear any feedback you might have. I want to continue improve my writing :)
> 
> also i have a tumbler now [maidservant-hecubus](https://maidservant-hecubus.tumblr.com/) i pretty much just reblog fan art that inspires me lol
> 
> until next week!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the villain!  
> _____  
> Things will be getting a bit darker form here out...

 

Rick stepped back from from his work and slumped in a nearby chair. Enjoying a long drink from his flask as he took a few moments to take stock of the mess in front of him. Ash was spread across the exam table face down, looking more like a cadaver during an autopsy than the vibrant creature she was just a few hours ago. Dozens of wires and tubes poured out of her, connecting her to life support, monitoring her vitals, replacing fluids both organic and synthetic, and linking to a computer for any changes he would need to make to her software.

She was still beautiful in a disturbing way. The way flesh and blood and bone was seamlessly melded with silicone and wire and metal was pure art. And he knew those brush strokes. He was sick to his stomach when he found it. His name. ‘ _Rick Sanchez’_ etched into the metal of her 4th lumbar vertebrae. Right under where, hours before, his hands had pressed her into a hotel mattress. He laughed darkly. He knew he could be a narcissistic fuck. Shit, if he was honest with himself he would likely have done the same fucking thing. But _he_ hadn’t been the one to do it. Infinite fucking versions of himself and he had to get tangled up with the fucking love child of Patrick Bateman and Jack the Ripper. He really fucking hated himself sometimes. He took another pull from his flask and stood up. This needed to be finished if he was going to have any hope of avoiding a family reunion.

Strippng off his lab coat he set back to work. He had already found six working tracers in her extremities. Complete overkill. He was taking longer than he had intended, but while he had her like this he was using the opportunity to fine tune and upgrade her where he could. Her entire skeletal system was synthetic. He didn’t want to even fathom that amount of pain. All of her organs were either completely biomechanical or drastically enhanced. At least he knew how she was able to match him drink for drink.  He checked to see if the little bit of vanity code he had written for her had finished downloading. Brushing a hand up her exposed spine the indicator lights flickered to life. But now instead of a soft red pulsing glow they scrolled:

**C137 WAS HERE . . . I <3 SANCHEZ**

He laughed as he imagined just how pissed off Ash would be, and how he would be forced to make it up to her.  He would tell her how to reprogram it, eventually. Focusing back on the task at hand he sought out any remaining tracers that may have been placed in her chest cavity.

Three, and he was confident that was the last of them. The first two were deactivated and removed without issue. He did know this work after all. He was whistling happily to himself by the time he set in on the third and final tracer. He was looking forward to getting her closed up and awake. He was enjoying her company, and christ knew there was precious little he enjoyed in life.

Rick licked his lips as he reached into remove the final screw from the tracers casing and gasped sharply when he felt the sting on the back of his neck. It was too late when he noticed the green glow that had filled the lab. Too late when he turned around and stumbled, his legs giving out from under him, falling to the floor. He clumsily reached up and batted the dart from his neck as he looked up to see the figure step completely out of the swirling green portal. Like watching his reflection step out from some dark mirror. _Fuck._ He wished it had been the Feds.

“L-long time no - no sssee, _Evil_ Rick.” Rick slurred from the floor.

The new Rick smirked down at him, “Playing with my toys again, C137?”

“F-fuck me, sh-ssshit head.” Rick suggested as his body listed to the right.

“Later, darling.” Evil dismissed him, ruffling Rick's hair affectionately before giving it a sharp tug as he pulled away to examine the scene before him.

Rick lost what little balance he had left and slumped to the floor, cracking his head on the tile. Fireflies danced in his vision and he groaned in pain. Evil chuckled at the sound as he walked around the exam table. “What in our name have you been doing to my lovely little Hexa?” He asked bemusedly, not really looking for an answer.

“Dd-didn’t know it wasss yerss…” Rick replied.

“Don't bullshit me,” Evil Rick snapped. “You never could lie to me, don't try now.” He was carefully examining Ash. Lifting limbs, turning her head,  poking and prodding her flesh as if he was examining a fine cut of meat. She was completely unresponsive. He squinted as he read her vital signs and sighed. Practically dead. He suspected the life support was the only thing keeping her _technically_ alive. Brain damage was guaranteed at this point. Useless. He tsked at the waste of it all as he yanked the life support cords from her body. He smiled at the sound of the flatline.

“Remind me to never lend you any of my power tools.” he snickered.

“Don want sssshit from you.” Rick managed to slur from the floor.

Evil Rick stepped in front of him, squatting down and grabbing Rick by the chin he jerked his head forcing him to look up at him. “More lies, darling? Have the drink and drugs addled your brain to the point where you think I can't read you? I fucking WROTE you.” He spat, letting Rick's head slam down on the floor again. “Poor strung out C-137. Reduced to scavenging his own work.” he kicked him hard in the ribs with a pointed shoe. “You are a disgrace.” He hissed.

Rick could only groan in reply.

“Well,” Evil Rick smoothed out his crisp white lab coat, “I came to retrieve my property but given it's current… state.... I think you will be far more useful to me once I've gotten you cleaned up and sorted out.” He produced a small syringe of clear fluid from his lab coat and bent down and jabbed it into Rick's neck. “We’re getting the band back together!” he sneered.

The pain didn’t register. The only thing Rick noticed was the familiar feel of Evil Ricks breath inches from his face. Rick’s vision swam. Shit, shit, shit! Not good. But better him than Ash. He knew exactly what to expect from himself and wouldn't wish it on anyone.

The last thing he felt as his world went dark was the sensation of being dragged through a portal.

 

___________

 

Ash lay motionless as the heart rate monitor continued its incessant beep. Across the lab a small audio receiver noted the fifteen minute duration of the noise and sent a electrical pulse to a nearby switch that when activated released a typical college Hacky Sack. The small, colourful sand filled ball dropped three feet to land on a large dark green box depressing a shiny blue round button.

There was a *POOF* of smoke and a blue humanoid with a bulbous head and a tuft of orange hair appeared out of thin air.

 “I'm Mr. Meeseeks! Look at me!” the creature squealed to the silent lab. When no one replied it's face crumpled as it looked around for whomever had summoned it. Spotting Ash’s prone body it tried again.

“Hellooo? I'm Mr. Meeseeks!” it called. Nothing.

It turned to locate someone, anyone, to give it a purpose for being alive. Glancing down it saw a white envelope taped to the side of the green-blue box. Bright blue letters  spelled out ‘Hey Mr. Meeseeks, Look at me!’.

“Ooohhh!” exclaimed the blue creature as it plucked the envelope from box and removed the note tucked inside. The letter contained precise instructions on closing up and reviving the person on the exam table. the Meeseek exhaled in relief at having a clear cut task.

“Ooohhh, Can do!” it cheered as it set to work.

 

_________

 

Evil Rick sat back on a worn metal chair, ankle crossed over his knee, swirling a glass of amber liquor. His thin lips curled into a wicked smile as he waited oh so patiently for C-137 to come to. It was self indulgent, but he really did like to admire his own handywork. He had to admit, he looked stunning lying there, naked and bound. Not that he would ever allow _himself_ to be in that position. No, he was made to command, to master, to create, and destroy as he saw fit. Not to beg or reason or compromise. But this Rick, C-137, _his_ Rick… So like him in every single way, body and mind, except for that one little trick of nature or nurture - who knew? - that allowed C-137 to _feel._ Not that emotions were uncommon amongst the Ricks on the Central Finite Curve, but this particular Rick, Rick C-137, he could make the _choice_ to indulge them or not. Constantly teetering between the realization of his full potential and neutering himself for the rush of giving in to those base chemical reactions.There was nothing that piqued his fascination more than giving a push to see which side of that razor edge C-137 would fall on.  

A low groan from Rick’s throat brought him out of his revery. Evil’s eyes brightened in anticipation and his face split into a manic grin _Finally_. He stood, setting his drink down on a lab bench and picked up a length of chain. Dangling it from one hand he walked over to stand with his feet just in front of Rick’s face.

Rick groaned again. His eyes fluttered and his muscles twitched as his body rediscovered consciousness.  “Wha?” he rasped around his dry tongue. “A-Ash...whadid- wha did we t-take again?” He wondered, his brain not having caught up with events.

Evil crouched down next to C-137, bending his head so his lips just brushed his ear. “Ash?” He breathed, “Rick, darling, should I be jealous?”

At the sharp sound of  a chain connecting to the metal collar around his neck, Rick's brain finally caught up. _Shit_.

 

_______

 

Ash’s eyes slowly blinked open and she groaned, she hurt _everywhere._ As her world came back into focus everything was...blue? Her eyes widened in shock at the wide, round, and very blue face that was grinning at her.

“Ooohhh, hey!” it spoke. “Glad to see you waking up! I’m Mr. Meeseeks! It waved a paw? At her.

“Jesus, Sanchez,” she moaned, “I thought you said this shit wouldn't make me hallucinate.”

“Ohh, I’m not a hallucination, I’m Mr. Meeseeks! Look at me, here’s a message for you!” the blue person-thing deposited a small white cube on the table in front of Ash’s face.

She blinked at the shiny box, still dazed and trying to gain her bearings. “What does--” Ash jumped at an audible *POP* and a puff of blue smoke as the blue thing just...vanished into thin air.  

“...the fuck?” Ash sat up shaking her head to try to clear her confusion. “Rick?!” She called across the empty lab. Nothing. “Not fucking funny, asshole!” she called again. More nothing. She rolled her eyes then instantly regretted it as the room spun around her. As she steadied herself, her hand brushed against the little white cube. Picking it up with two fingers she held it infront of her face, turning it this way and that. She brushed a finger across one smooth side and it came suddenly to life. A crosshatch of red light radiated from the cube bending and curving to form a perfect miniature hologram of Rick fucking Sanchez.

“H-hey, princess,” the hologram of Rick spoke, “if you're seeing this then we are so - we are so totally fucked.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOooh Weeee! That's a cliffhanger!  
> Posting a bit earlier than usual today. I'm out of town and wanted to make sure I got this chapter up when i had a moment!  
> Thank you again for all the Kudos, comments, superscription and more. You all give me life!  
> Check out more of my Ricksession on Tumblr at [maidservant-hecubus.tumblr.com](https://maidservant-hecubus.tumblr.com/) As a treat i've started posting teasers for future chapters there!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick gets the fuck beat out of him and Evil lives up to his name.  
> Here there be some dark violent shit.
> 
> (You're getting this a day early because i'll be working all evening tomorrow!)

_Fucked. So totally and completely fucked. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. God damned mother fucking fucked._

This was Rick’s mantra for what he could only guess to be hours. He had been left alone for a while now in a cold dark cement room but he wasn't sure it was an improvement. Well not that Evil Rick had really done anything to him yet.  That in itself was actually terrifying. Sure, he was buck naked, trussed up like a thanksgiving turkey as he danced between standing on his tiptoes and choking himself on the collar around his neck that was suspended just ever so slightly too high. But this was really just standard foreplay when it came to Evil. They had played this exact game so many times before and frankly he had expected more. More pain, more degradation, more begging on his part. He hadn't even been interrogated. Evil had only strung him up and gave him a curt nod before walking out. This was weird even for that sadistic asshole and Rick was scared shitless.  

_Fucked. So totally and completely fucked. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. God damned mother fucking fucked._

His legs started to shake again from the exertion of keeping himself up enough to breath. He granted himself a deep inhale before he lowered himself to the balls of his feet. The relief in his legs was tempered by his airway being cut off. He knew he could make it about three minutes before his vision began to swim. Not blacking out. Blacking out would be very fucking bad right now.

_Fucked. So totally and completely fucked. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. God damned mother fucking fucked._

His head was swimming and black splotches danced around the edges of his vision. His mind drifted back to thoughts of the Bad Old Days when he and Evil would play this way for _fun_ . The part of his brain that _still_ thought this was fun sent a aching throb to his cock. _Shit, none of that now._ He scolded himself. _Time for more air._ He shifted back up onto his tiptoes and throughly enjoyed a deep breath as his vision cleared. But the shakes were coming more often. He couldn’t remember his last drink and fuck did he need one.

_Fucked. So totally and completely fucked. Fuck fuck fu--_

The beeping of a key pad interrupted his silent litany. There was a soft _hiss_ as the door to the room slid open and his doppelganger entered. Dressed in what Rick regarded as standard Bond villain  #386 - sharp pointed black dress shoes, black slacks, black belt, black turtleneck, all wrapped up in a sneer and a crisp white lab coat. He was followed by a very large, very muscular, very human looking male in a black and red skin suit.  Scandinavian descent, Rick figured, or whatever the planetary equivalent was from wherever his genetic line originated.

Sexy-Igor was pushing what looked to Rick like the most comfortable plush leather armchair he had ever seen, though he had to admit he was biased at the moment. There were a few items piled on the chair - a foot stool, a side table, several black cases that Rick assumed contained lots of sharp pointy things. The beefy blond staged a lovely little sitting area and then left with a quiet grin, closing the door behind him.  It looked like Evil was finally going to settle in to chat or torture or monologue or whatever.

“So,” Rick rasped, his throat raw from being half strangled, “Did he come with the evil lair or did y-you build him yourself?” He hissed out a rough half laugh at his own joke.

Evil just glared at him through slitted eyes and clenched his jaw in annoyance.  Silently he moved the foot stool so it was just in front of Rick's carefully balanced feet.

“Up.” he commanded, and gave a slight nod towards the stool. 

“S-sorry sugar,” Rick snarked, “ya gotta-ya gotta at least buy,” he gasped for breath and weakly shifted his hips to bounce his dick at Evil, “buy me dinner first.”

In a wordless blurr Evil snapped his wrist to extend a black metal ASP and brought it down across the back of Rick's knees, sending his legs sprawling.

A strangled cry of surprise escaped from his throat as his air was cut off and his legs gave out from under him. Tightly bound arms jerked uselessly behind him as he frantically tried to regain his footing. He managed to catch his foot on the stool in front of him and with some effort leveraged himself up so he was standing on it, legs wobbling and neck surely bruised, but he could _breath._

“ _Good_ boy.” Evil drawled.

“F-f-fuck you.” Rick wheezed.

Evil only _tsked_ and lashed out again with the ASP catching Rick across his side.

Rick doubled over in pain, groaning through clenched teeth. Remarkably he maintained his balance on the stool. And fuck if he wasn't grateful for it now as he tried to catch his breath through the throbbing pain.

A wide, thin smile spread across Evils face as he stepped closer, hooking one long slender finger in the collar around Rick's neck, tugging it down sharply so his lips could brush against Ricks ear, “ _Please,” Evil_ breathed and Rick shuddered as he felt a toothy smile against his skin _, “_ give me a reason to tell you a third time.”

That voice, his hot breath, the dark promises that smile held...Rick flushed as he felt a liquid heat pooling at the base of his spine, his cock twitching against any rational instinct for survival.

_Fucked. So totally and completely fucked. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. God damned mother fucking fucked._

He must have moaned without realizing it and was pulled from his panicked thoughts by a rich laughter in his ear.

“Looks like we won't have to get quite so _remedial_ after all.” Evil purred as he danced a fingertip along the underside of Rick's half hard cock, pleased when he felt it twitch under his touch. “I would _hate_ for all my past efforts to have been wasted.” He curled his fingers around Rick's now full erection and began to stroke him loosely and lazily.

Rick heard himself let out a throaty, needy whine. Evil’s touch was torturous and he was losing any illusion of control he thought he had managed to hold on to. How fucked up was he that he fell so easily back in step with this twisted dance?

_So totally and completely fucked._

He jerked into the teasing hand of his dark counterpart, his body overriding any sane or rational thoughts as it sought out _more._ He sobbed as Evil tightened his grip, pumping him in long slow strokes. No one else had ever been able to take him apart so fast, so completely, with nothing more than a harsh word and a slight touch.

Rick felt the brush of sharp teeth across his jaw. _“Tell me you missed this,_ ” Evil purred, stroking his dripping cock harder and faster.

“I -- _ahhh,_ ” Rick gasped, his balls tightening as he danced on the edge of orgasm, “ahhh _\- F-fuck_ ,” He stuttered, trying to hold himself together. “ _I wish I had--_ ahhh! -- had _f-f-fucking_ killed y-you.”

Evil barked a laugh and brushed his thumb across the glossy head of Rick's cock, “I told you not to lie to me.” he sing-songed as he viciously dug his thumbnail into Rick’s leaking slit. Rick cried out in pain as his knees gave out and he was choking on the collar again. Without pause Evil continued to pump him with tight, hard strokes.

Rick found balance leaning against Evil’s shoulder, whimpering next to his ear like some small wounded animal. His body had completely betrayed him, legs trembling as he thrust helplessly into his tormentors hand.

“Tell me you _need_ this.” Evil growled into his shoulder.

“I - I f-f-fuck...I...” Rick stuttered frantically.

“You _what_?”

“I-I c-c-can’t...fucking _p-p-please_ …I n-need...” he sobbed into Evil’s neck, too far gone to hate himself for it.

“I _know_ what you need.” Evil bit down hard on his shoulder, sharp teeth breaking through soft flesh. Blood welled up from the wound and Evil hummed in pleasure as it hit his tongue.

Rick came screaming. Blinding sharp pain jolted like electricity from his shoulder to his toes and his cock erupted in Evil’s hand shooting white hot ropes of cum across his own stomach and chest.

Evil laughed as he pulled away and drew his hand up to taste the cum gathered across his knuckles and closed his eyes in pleasure at the taste of Rick's seed mixed with the sharp tang of the blood that still lingered in his mouth. He opened his eyes to take in the scene before him. Rick was a mess. Gasping for breath, eyes unable to focus, puffy tear streaked face, a ribbon of blood like a military sash trailed down his chest, his whole body trembling. Probably having a bit of shock, _poor thing._ He was _beautiful._ Evil reached out to tilt his chin up.

“G _ood boy.”_ he smirked.

Rick spat in his face.

Evil frowned as he reached up to wipe the saliva from his cheek. His eyes narrowed at Rick’s wheezing laugh and he thrust his foot forward to kick the stool out from under him. Rick dropped. legs flailing, his body jerking as he hung from his neck, his body too weak, his brain to tired to be able right himself. Evil paced around him, circling him like a shark.

“I should leave you like this, you ungrateful little shit,” he spat. But he couldn't. Not really. Not this Rick, C-137, _HIS_ Rick. He sighed and reached out to release the chain from the metal collar. Rick dropped to the floor, twitching on his side and gasping for air like a fish. Evil kicked him sharply in the ribs.

“You disgust me. Make me ashamed to be one of us,” Evil raged. “Reveling in your emotions and ideologies like any of that _fucking_ matters when we could be GOD!  And you have the audacity to make _ME_ weak just by fucking existing!” he kicked him in the ribs again.

“Out of all of us, you were practically fucking   _designed_ for me. You're like my own personal brand of heroin.” Evil sneered, frustration and disgust lacing his voice.

“Oh my fucking christ!” Rick wheezed, “Did - Did you just quote motherfucking _‘Twilight’?!_ What- what are you a - a teenaged fucking girl?! What are you - What are you gonna do next S-S-SPARKLE me to death?” He was shaking violently as much from pain as from laughter.

“I what?” Evil Rick was baffled and annoyed, “Shut the fuck up!” he kicked him again, anger getting the best of any self control he had remaining.

Rick doubled over and groaned in utter agonizing pain. “That's all right” he grinned through bloody teeth, as his vision swam, “I wish I knew how to q-quit you.”

The last thing he saw before blacking out was another kick aiming for his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was a tough chapter to write, I just had to step back and let Evil do what he wanted. Poor Rick LOL.
> 
> Again Sooooo many thanks to everyone reading this. you are my everything!
> 
> come bug me on Tumbler! [maidservant-hecubus.tumblr.com](https://maidservant-hecubus.tumblr.com/)


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ass, Gas, or Cash.  
> Or being knocked unconscious because you fucked with he wrong chick.  
> Plot AND Porn. but forgive me for no Rick in this one. Poor babby is still recovering from the last chapter.

“What the fuck do you mean you're not going after him!?” Ash raved, “Isn't he like your friend or comrade or whatever?!”

She was standing on the bridge raging at Birdperson and Squanchy, stunned and furious at their complete lack of concern for Rick having been kidnapped right off of the fucking ship.

She had shown them the damn holo cube. They had  _ seen _ his recorded warning. Rick had fucked up and triggered one of the transmitters hidden inside of her. She had no idea how many were left, IF any were left. He had clearly made the recording before he started work. Somehow Rick had convinced the ‘Evil Fucking Psychopathic Mirror Universe Me’ -his exact words- to take him and leave her. She almost,  _ almost,  _ felt guilty before she remembered  _ he _ was the fucking idiot that had chosen to work with the bastard. 

“Yes,” Birdperson soothed for what seemed like the hundredth time, “Rick is our friend and brother in arms against the tyranny of the Galactic Federation--"

“My squanching  _ Best _ Fucking Friend!!” Squanchy cut in, waving a metal bracelet in front of Ash’s face.

“Best Friend..” Birdperson nodded in agreement.

“So you're just going to leave your ‘Best Fucking Friend’ to the mercy of a fucking psycho?”

“Not just any ‘fucking psycho’ as you put it.” Birdperson continued, “He was taken by another Rick.”

“An-excusemewhat?” Ash was baffled and getting angrier the more she learned about all this.

“Another Rick.”

“What? Like a brother or evil twin or clone or or something?” She would kill him herself if he was actually related to the sicko responsible for her life.

“No. Quite literally another him.” Birdperson explained, “Rick has mastered inter-dimensional travel. As there are infinite realities there are also infinite versions of him.”

“There what?!”

“Infinite possible Ricks. And he has a very,” Birdperson paused looking for the right phrase, “ _ intimate _ history with this particular Rick.”

“Okay, yeah, sure. This all makes about as much sense as anything else in my life. So why the fuck not? All right, infinite Ricks. That still doesn't explain why you're not going after him.”

“Ashwini,” Birdperson rested a calming hand on her shoulder. “If there is any possibility of escape Rick will find a way. If not, there is no one who can help him.”

“Huh, and I thought HE was the nihilist.” she shrugged his hand from her shoulder. “Well I'm going to go after him. If the Rick who took him really did create Alpha-X then I'm going to fucking kill him.” she spat.

Birdperson nodded, “We will not stop you, Ashwini. Once we have spent three days in the outer void we will take you to the nearest port to procure a ship.”

“Three?!” she cried out, “Three days?! I'm not waiting around for three fucking days!” 

“Need I remind you that we are still on the run from the Galactic Federation?” Birdperson arched an eyebrow at her.

“Ugggh!” Ash fisted her hands in frustration, “Fine. Three days and then I--"

She was cut off by the chimes of an incoming transmission. Squanchy flipped a switch and pulled on a headset. His eyes widened and his fur bristled as he listened. “It's a squanching distress signal!”

“This close to the void?” Birdperson wondered, “the timing is...interesting. Squanchy, what kind of ship is it?”

Squanchy swiveled his chair around to read the display on a monitor. “Squanching hell!” his ears were pinned back and his tail had fluffed out, “It's a squanching Fed cruiser! Someone modified the squanch out of it, couldn't tell by looking but the squanching bones are still there,” he hissed.

“Let me hear the transmission,” Ash reached out for the headset.

“Why, so you can squanch us to your squanching Fed buddies?” He growled.

“No, you turd. So I can tell YOU if they're Fed's or not. I know all the fucking codes you moron.” Ash ripped the headset from his ear and placed it over her head.

_ “-42 hours. Please assist. Repeat. This is the Free Ship Syrinx, code Gamma-Zero-Alpha-Seven. Our nav system was fried in a solar storm. Adrift 42 hours. Please assist. Repeat. This is the-"  _

Ignoring Squanchy and Birdpersons sounds of protest, Ash flipped the switch to reply. “Copy that, F.S. Syrinx Gamma-Zero-Alpha-Seven. What is your crew complement?” 

“Hah!” came a deep, rich male voice over the com, “Fuck is it good to hear another person! It's just me over here. Who is this?”

“What kind of idiot tries to solo a Fed cruiser?”

“Apparently this kind of idiot,” the voice laughed, “and its not a Fed cruiser anymore, I scavenged it fair and square. Nice scanning though! So who can I thank for finding me?”

“This is the…” Ash craned her neck to read the ships name off the bulkhead. “Nostromo II, code Beta-Zero-Oscar-Eight-Indigo-Echo-Five.” That code would let a Fed know they were dealing with a top clearance operative and to cooperate in any required capacity or face severe repercussions.

“Whew, that is a mouthful!” the voice chuckled,  “Well thanks, Nostromo! Any chance of a helping hand?”

Ash grinned in triumph, not even in the realm of federation callbacks. “Copy that Syrinx. How about a trade?” 

“Well you kind of have me by the balls here so sure. What do you want?” 

“I’ll fix your nav for a lift to the nearest port.”

“Wow. Yeah, sure! Won't your crew mind?”

Squanchy and Bird person gaped at her, their arms waved for her to cut the transmission. 

“Nope. We're heading different directions and it sounds like you could use a hand. See you soon.” she cut the transmission and threw the headset on the console.

“What the SQUANCH you squanching bitch?!” Squanchy bared his fangs at her.

“It’s fine!” she insisted. “He's not a Fed, I mean if he is then he didn't follow protocol and knows who you are ANYWAY so we'd be fucked regardless. They aren't actively after me right now so I might as well get on my way and let you go hide or whatever.”

Squanchy glared daggers at her. Birdperson just nodded in solemn understanding. “We will take you to the Syrinx, good luck on your journey.”

_________

An hour later they were docked with the Syrinx. Ash had thrown on a large black sweatshirt over her new ship knits and carried a small duffel with her belongings and a few choice items from Rick’s lab - including his portal gun. 

Rick’s buddies had adamantly declined to come down to the airlock. She was locked out be for the ships even docked. Fine with her those two were odd even by her standards, she didn't need them freaking out and shooting her ride.

The door to to the Syrinx hissed open. She was greeted by an absolute viking of a man in a black and red skinsuit. At least a foot and a half taller than her. All blond hair, blue eyes, and solid muscle. If he had a beard he’d be right at home pillaging a small village. She arched an eyebrow in appreciation. 

“Hey,” he extended a hand in greeting, “thanks for the help!” 

“Well you obviously need more help than your nav fixed if you're trying to pilot this piece of shit yourself.” Ash took his hand and grinned meaning no real insult.

He laughed deep and loud, “You. I like you!  Names Axel.”

“Ash,” she offered in return. “Let's go fix your ship.”

_____

The Nostromo II was long gone and Ash was just finishing up with the nav system. It wasn't that badly damaged, this was basic repair work. 

_ “Someone just cruises through life on his looks.”  _ She muttered, wiping grease off of her right hand with a rag then working it into the metal of her left.

“Hey,” Axel’s voice came from behind her and she jumped.  _ Shit,  _ she hadn't even heard him walk up. “I’ll have you know I'm also great in bed!” he grinned down at her.

“God save me from spacer pigs,” she rolled her eyes sitting down in the co-pilot's chair. “All fixed!”

“Fantastic!” he cheered as he plugged in a set of coordinates. “We’re about 32 hours out from the nearest port. Did you bring any cards?”

She forced a laugh. Hot or not she thought she was going to get sick of his cheerful happy-go-lucky demeanor pretty damn fast.  She just hoped she could play along until he dropped her off. 

“So what happened to your hand?” he gestured to her left arm.

“Oh, that? Lost it in a shipping accident back when I was working on an Arcturan megafreighter.” She lied. 

“Ouch!” he winced in sympathy. “Just the hand or the whole thing?”

Ash grinned and stripped off her sweatshirt, “Whole thing. Hurt like fuck too.”

“Yikes!” his eyes widened, “Got any other interesting scars? What’s that one on your shoulder?” he gestured to the knot of scar tissue where she had dug out a tracing device.

“Nosy much?” she chastised him. 

“Hey, don’t you owe me for the lift?” he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“I fixed your nav, remember blondie?” she threw her sweatshirt at his face as she stood up, “Where’s your crew quarters? I need a shower and some shut eye.”

Still grinning, Axel pulled up the ship map on a nearby console and pointed out the locations of the bunks and showers. Ash taped her forehead in a lazy salute before turning to leave.  She didn't notice his face fall as she turned her back to him. His eyes sharpening and his grin shrinking into a hard thin line.

________

Ash stepped into the shower and sighed. Blessed hot water. She was really starting to enjoy this hitchhiking thing. Well aside from the mad scientists, kidnappings, and dumb blonds. But hot showers more than made up for it all. She simply stood there as the stall filled with thick steam, enjoying the rain of hot water pouring over her sore body. Rick had been right, she hadn't felt a thing while he was working on her. She could tell he had done more than just remove tracers, she felt...lighter but stronger. He must have made some of his promised improvements. Damn though if she wasn't feeling it all now. It didn't help that this was the most sober she had been in weeks. 

She was roused from her thoughts by a pickling sensation on the back of her neck just before the shower door slid open behind her. Ash whipped around to see a very naked Axel stepping into the stall with her. He was smiling, but there was something wrong and it wasn’t reaching his eyes.

“Ship rules. Shower together to conserve water.” He informed her matter of factly.

Ash eyed him warily, “that's a fucking dumb rule for someone traveling by themselves.” She forced a smile.

“Personal rule then.” his smile faltered as he stepped closer to her, forcing her backwards against the smooth plastic wall. 

“Hey!” she snapped, shoving her hands against his chest in an attempt to push him away. “Personal fucking space, please!”

He snatched her wrists and flipped her around. He had her arms pinned behind her back and her face and tits shoved up against the wall. He bent his head down to her ear and laughed. Different from earlier, now it was dark and nasty. Fuck her, but she  _ liked  _ dark and nasty. 

“The way I see it,  _ Ash,  _ is you still owe me for the ride.” She could feel him pressing his erection into her back. Without looking she could tell it matched the rest of him and she felt the burn of arousal twisting in her gut.

“Christ,” she laughed into the wall, “You could have just asked! It's not like I'm some sort of choir girl or anything.” She reinforced her point by rolling her ass back against him. 

“Watch it girl,” he growled against her ear, tightening his grip on her wrists. Grinding bone and metal together. His other hand sliding up to grip the back of her neck.

“Ah!” she gasped lightly at the new pain. Shit he was strong! Sanchez must have fucked her shit up for real this time. If he wasn't dead she was going to kill him. “So,” she purred through the pain, “how do you want me? Fighting back or just taking it like a  _ good  _ girl?” 

“Fight me if you can,” Axel chuckled, “I like a challenge.” He sharply jerked her wrists up higher, straining her shoulders. Shit she hoped the new join held. 

Ever accommodating Ash gritted her teeth as she twisted and jerked in his grip. He just laughed and tightened his hold on her. She cried out at the feeling of something in her right shoulder popping. 

“Mother fucker,” she hissed. 

Axel hummed and ran his tongue up the side of her neck, lapping water from her skin. “Mmmm that's it, you're a feral little thing, aren't you?” He rumbled in her ear.

She growled and twisted a leg back behind his as she tried to throw him off balance in a last ditch effort to gain any sort of edge. 

He kicked her leg aside like she was a rag doll and wedged a knee between her thighs. Using his advantages in height and strength he ground his thigh up against her, lifting her up so she was straddling his leg, her feet dangling a few inches off the floor, her face still shoved against the wall. He wasn’t just stronger than her, he was faster too. There was no way he was unmodified. To her extreme embarrassment she heard a pathetic whimper escape her lips at the delicious friction against her sex.

“Are you done?” he rasped as he gave her neck a sharp squeeze. 

“Done?” she laughed into the wall, “and here I thought you were going to  _ fuck _ me.” 

“Eager little bitch, aren’t you?” He rocked his erection against her thigh.

“I just want to get out of here before the hot water runs out.” She snarked.

He snarled and released her wrists to reach down and grasp her thigh hard enough to bruise. Gripping her neck harder he pushed her further up the wall and hoisted her thigh to grant himself access. Ash cried out when he buried himself to the hilt inside of her with one brutal thrust.

“Fuck,” Axel spat as he pulled almost all the way out of her then slammed back in, “Didn't expect a slut like you to be so fucking tight.” 

Ash gasped for breath. She scrabbled for purchase with her prosthetic arm while her other dangled uselessly, swinging limply every time he thrust into her. The fucking bastard had dislocated her  _ fucking _ shoulder. Rick had better pray he was dead when she found him.

“Eat shit,” she hissed.

“Do you ever shut. The. Fuck. Up?” He punctuated each word with a deep unforgiving thrust that slammed painfully against her cervix.

She wailed at each stabbing impact and soon devolved into a low, constant keening as he began fucking up into her in a deep steady rhythm. 

“Shit,” he growled as he picked up the pace, “He is going to fucking  _ LOVE _ breaking you.” 

“The - the  _ fuck _ ?” She managed to groan out through his punishing assault on her cunt.

He leaned in to purr against her ear, “You’re going to - _ fuck-  _ literally meet your maker,  _ 5 Hexa.”  _

Her eyes shot open wide and her heart stuttered at the sound of her designation spilling from his lips.  _ TRAP! A fucking trap!  _ Her fight or flight instinct overwhelmed her as she twisted and bucked against him, desperate now for any chance of escape. This wasn’t a fucking game anymore. 

He laughed as she struggled against him, Axel had her pinned to the wall like a needle through a bug.  He griped her neck tighter and rode her hard for a few moments before he pulled her head back and bounced it against the wall. Ash moaned in pain as her head lolled to the side, a streak of blood following her along the wall.

Axel grinned, “that's better, little slut,” he crooned as he removed his hand from her neck and slid it done to grip her other thigh, holding her up completely while he pounded her into the wall.”I'll find another use for that smart fucking mouth later.” 

He was so confident in his victory of over her that he had let down his guard. Her lips twisted into a satisfied smirk.  That was always the mistake assholes like him made when dealing with her. Ash waited one painful thrust...two, then reared her head backwards connecting the back of her skull to the bridge of his nose. His viciously  snapping hips faltered then stopped as he dropped her and staggered backwards. 

“FUCKING CUNT!” he roared.

Ash landed on her feet and whipped around to face him. He was clutching his nose, blood pouring down his face. Not wasting time on quips or clever comebacks, Ash delivered a solid kick directly into his solar plexus sending him sprawling backwards through the glass shower door. 

There was water, glass, and blood everywhere. Ash stepped out of the stall, ignoring the shards of glass beneath her bare feet, and walked closer to the wheezing son of a bitch on the floor. She aimed one more kick to the side of his head knocking him out cold.

She gritted her teeth as she popped her shoulder back in place. “ _ FUCK!”  _

Could she have been any fucking stupider? Of  course Ricks crazy ex partner had sent someone after her. She glared down on the unconscious man, gears turning in her head. Rummaging in her nearby duffel Ash pulled out a small pocket knife and crouched next to Axel’s body. Carefully she sliced into his bicep down to the muscle.  He didn't even twitch. Using the knife to spread open the wound her stomach dropped when she found exactly what she was looking for. Fused with his muscle and bone were wires and tubes and metal. Exactly. Like. Hers. 

Shit.

Not the kind of family reunion she had hoped for.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wafer cookie to whomever can spot the references to THREE different Scifi things!
> 
> I love you all so much, your comments and kudos are my life!
> 
> and remember i'm taking prompts! you can find my contact info in my profile here <3


End file.
